


Into The Unknown

by TheWeepingRaven



Series: I've Got Fire In My Soul [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, F/M, Gen, Half-Human, Half-Vampires, Harry Potter is Renesmee Cullen's twin, Harry Potter is a Good Boyfriend, Harry Potter is a Good Friend, Harry Potter is a Little Shit, Harry Potter is reborn as Bella and Edward's son, Hybrids, M/M, Master of Death (Harry Potter), Master of Death Harry Potter, Mates, Reincarnation, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmates, Vampire Bella Swan, Vampires, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-15 21:47:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 34,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21025238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWeepingRaven/pseuds/TheWeepingRaven
Summary: After Harry’s death, twenty-five years after the final battle, he’s given a new chance to experience a life filled with a loving family. It is shocking to all of the Cullen’s when they discover Bella is pregnant, but even more surprising when they discover she was pregnant with twins. Now the Cullen's must figure out a way to keep the children safe when the Volutri decides to come for them. As well as handle discovery that their son is the reincarnation of the Master of Death from an alternate universe.





	1. A New Life Begins

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything from the Harry Potter novel series, anything that is from those novels were created by J.K. Rowling. I also do not own anything from the Twilight series, any characters you see from those novels were created by Stephanie Meyer. Instead of giving the son of Edward and Bella the name “Edward Jacob”, I’m giving him the name Cassimere Marcello Jarred Cullen. Cassimere is a combination of Carlisle, Charlie and Esme’s names. Marcello is a combination of Alice, Rosalie and Emmett’s and Jarred is a combination of Jasper and Edward. 
> 
> I've had this particular story sitting in a folder collecting dust, so I figured I'd post it and see if any inspiration comes about. I'll likely be posting other stories that have been just sitting in folders, waiting to be posted.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry Potter dies 25 years after the Final Battle. Given a chance to have a new life, a happier life, Harry takes it. However, life is never so easy for him.

**September 1st, 2023**

**London, England**

Harry Potter looked around at the very familiar surroundings. It was a familiar place, but one he hadn’t seen in awhile. The blindingly white station looked exactly like Kings Cross Station, from the flooring to the ceiling, every inch was similar to the real deal except for the whiteness. It was a place he had visited once before, twenty five years ago. “I’m dead then,” he sighed while brilliant green eyes glimmered with sadness, frustration and anger. It was only his luck that he’d die when a war was starting up again in his world, leaving behind those he cared about. 

“You are, my Master,” a whispery voice announced behind him, echoing in the empty station. Harry spun around to face the voice that spoke and paused in surprise. The man that stood before him was dressed in a plain black suit with a white, button up, long sleeved shirt and black tie. A black trench coat fell to the heels of his black dress shoes. He had long, slicked back hair that fell to the nape of his neck and eyes so dark, they looked like black holes. His skin was papery white, almost translucent in the brightness of the station. He was thin, with his cheeks sunken in, making him look like a skeleton. In his hand he held a cane with a small silver statue of a skull. 

“Death…” Harry trailed off in surprise. It was not the first time he had met Death, but it was the first time he’s been confronted by him looking like this. All the other times he ever died, if only for a few minutes, he was met by someone he cared about, like his parents, Sirius and Remus. “How did I die Death?” He questioned with interest. His memory was a bit blurry and it seemed his memories of before his death were also becoming unclear. 

“You died by protecting your children, Master.” Death explained. He watched in curiosity as his Master smiled and then quickly frowned as the news sunk in. He assumed his Master would have been pleased by this news. Not look upset about how he died.

“My children are orphans,” he sighed again and rubbed his face. “Did they see me die, Death?” Harry asked with wide, concerned eyes. He didn’t want them haunted by watching their father die because he had protected them. He knew how they would feel because he knows what that was like, knowing your parents died for you.

Death slowly shook his head. “No, Master. Your friends arrived only a few minutes before. Long enough for them to get the children away so they would not see your fallen form,” he explained in his soft voice.

Harry nodded, a feeling of relief settling over. “Am I able to move on then, Death?” He inquired to the elder deity. At the expression that graced Death’s features, the wizard sighed heavily, already knowing the answer. “I’m not able to move on am I?” He rhetorically asked with a frown. Even in the afterlife he was unable to get peace. 

“I am sorry my Master. You are the only person that has ever come to master the Deathly Hollows. You are my Master and will not be able to join your loved ones.” Death explain in an apologetic tone. “But…” He paused, unsure if he should actually continue on speaking. He wasn’t sure if his Master would want to go along with his idea. 

“But…” Harry replied with searching eyes. His expression was curious as he faced the Entity he was the Master of. He was interested in what Death had to say. 

“I can have you reborn. I can give you a new life with a loving family. Unless you would like to go back to your old life?” Death questioned as he faced his young Master. He did truly wish to help his Master. By giving him a new life, he would finally get the happiness that he deserved. After all the hardships he had dealt with in his life, he deserved to be happy. He had just the family he could go to and make things even more interesting for that family. Most would assume he hated vampires, but he was he who had gifted them the ability of immortality. They could still die, but it was just harder for them to. 

Harry stayed silent as he thought over what he wanted to do. Since he was unable to move on he had two choices. He could go back to his world that was about to start another war and deal with that all over again or he could be reincarnated and have the family he always wanted. As much as he loved his children and family, he was tired of fighting and war. He wanted a life for once where he didn’t have to fight. “I’d like to be reborn,” he finally decided with a nod of his head. 

“Wise choice my Master.” Death replied with a nod. “I do believe I have the perfect world,” and with a flick of his hand, Harry disappeared as he was sent off to start the beginning of his new life. 

**August 28th - September 11th, 2006**

**Forks, Washington**

When Bella first realized she was pregnant with Edward’s child, she was stunned. She knew it should have been impossible for her to become pregnant since Edward was a vampire. It was when she found out that he wanted to kill their child that she knew who she who would have to turn to for help. She did not want Edward to kill their child, she loved the child that she and Edward created. The very thought of them killing it left her feeling sick. She already loved her child. 

It was then that she turned to call Rosalie. She enlisted Rosalie's help as a bodyguard, with support from Emmett and Esme, Bella refused to have an abortion, determined to carry the child, trusting that Edward will save her by turning her into a vampire after she gives birth and that Carlisle will save the baby if something goes wrong. Carlisle had also been unwilling to disagree with Esme, so he agreed to help Bella. She wanted their child to survive, to live. Even if their child was slowly killing her in the process. 

As the baby continued to grow at an alarmingly rapid rate, becoming stronger and bigger, Bella's health also started to deteriorate. She developed an unhealthy pallor; making her look sickly, while her stomach became bruised in multiple places from the baby's movements, as it inherited a vampire's superhuman strength. Her ribs and later her pelvis, were also broken. 

The day that Jacob visited, Bella could instantly see how pissed he was when he discovered that she was pregnant with Edward’s child. Bella had argued with him, explaining that she was going to keep her child, even if it killed her in the end. She knew that when Edward and Jacob went to talk, that whatever they agree on was something that she wouldn’t like. 

When her body began rejecting human food, it was only Jacob bitterly thinking about the "creature" craving blood, that Edward, with his ability to read thoughts, thought up a solution. When the Cullen’s allowed Bella to sample some donated human blood from Carlisle's work at the hospital, it was a surprise to Bella when it actually smelled and tasted appealing, and revived her to a certain extent. In the two weeks since she found out she was pregnant, as they seemed to pass quickly, she already looked like she was six months pregnant.

Bella watched in silence as her family tried to research a human becoming pregnant from a vampire but only found rumors and myths. Carlisle explained why he couldn’t use an ultrasound. When he said it was the evidence of the baby’s vampire heritage, with its apparent hard and thick amniotic sac, endurance resembling the skin of a vampire, Bella felt relieved. Her child was part vampire, giving it more of a fighting chance of surviving. 

It was only a few days later that Jacob broke off from Sam Uley’s pack and made his own pack as the Alpha. His pack consisted of the bitter Leah Clearwater, her younger brother Seth Clearwater, who was very cheerful and talkative and a few other shapeshifters. When Sam found out that she was pregnant, he wanted both her and her child dead. It led to a heightened awareness as all the Cullen’s and Jacob’s pack anticipated an attack by Sam’s pack soon. 

Though there was a sense of stress for all involved, one bright side during those tense moments was when Edward began to hear the baby's thoughts. Bella was very happy to hear that their child loved her as much as she loved it and could recognize the sounds of their voices, and could even understand simple conversations. This new knowledge quickly won over Edward's affection. After listening to its parents, the baby understood what hurt its mother and tried to avoid injuring her further. 

Bella is convinced that the baby is a boy and decided she wanted to name it Cassimere Jarred Marcello Cullen, if it was a boy. However, she knows that she may be wrong and the baby could turn out to be a girl. She decides that Renesmee Carlie Cullen would be what she would call her baby, should it be a girl. Both names sounded unique to Bella, unique for her unique half-vampire/half-human child. She knows Rosalie wasn’t exactly impressed with her naming skills, but she had a lot of time to come up with names. She had used a combination of all their names for the boy and girl.

As the pregnancy continues its rapid progression, Bella went into violent labor on September 11th, much sooner than anticipated when the placenta unexpectedly detached. The agony she felt made her scream in pain. Carlisle and Esme, who originally planned to be there for delivery the next day, were out hunting, leaving Edward, Rosalie, Jacob, and Alice to help to deliver the baby by C-section. 

Bella watched as Alice ran off to call Carlisle to let the others know the news. She watched Rosalie and Edward argued above her on what to do. She knows Edward hated the idea of her in pain and wanted her on morphine, but she knew they couldn’t wait and commanded him to perform the C-section without delay. “He can’t breathe!” She cried out, thrashing and screaming on the operation table. Knowing her child was panicking was making her panic. She didn’t, she couldn’t lose her child, her little C.J.

Rosalie had quickly started the C-section, after winning the argument, but due to the amount of blood involved she lost control. This forced Jacob and Alice, who had reappeared back in the room, to tackle her and drag her from the room. Consciousness swam in and out of focus for Bella from the pain of her child’s violent thrashing. Her child broke many of her ribs, she lost a lot of blood, and eventually her spine was snapped, making Jacob to provide CPR to keep her breathing. Edward continued with the C-section in Rose's place, eventually using his teeth to bite through the hard amniotic sac. 

“It’s twins.” Edward stated in awe as he reached into the sac and quickly but carefully delivered the first child, a boy. “Cassimere,” he said as he laid their son on Bella’s chest. Reaching back into the sac he gently pulled out their second child, a girl. “Renesmee,” he said and laid their daughter beside Cassimere on Bella’s chest. As Bella held her children, she felt awed and surprised at the knowledge that she had two beautiful children with Edward. The all-encompassing love she felt for her children was breathtaking in its entirety. 

Cassimere and Renesmee's vampire heritage quickly become apparent when they bit Bella, showing their inherited sharp teeth and natural desire for human blood. Bella’s eyesight began to focus in and out before the darkness finally encased her and she lost consciousness again due to her injuries. Edward quickly lifts the babies, handing Renesmee to Rosalie and Cassimere to Alice and injected his venom into Bella's heart and then bit her in several places, maximizing her odds of survival. 

Edward had to save Bella. For his children and himself. He couldn't imagine a life without his wife in it.


	2. Time Passes By

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cassimere and Renesmee get closer to their family. Cassimere finally gets a conversation with Jasper.

**September 11th, 2006**

**Thirty Minutes Later**

There was a feeling of relief in the fact that he had saved Bella from certain death. For a few long and excruciating minutes, he had feared he hadn’t succeed in changing her, until she began to scream, before falling quiet. Once he was assured that Bella had begun the transition, he finally allowed himself to pull away from his transitioning wife, and make his way down the stairs to the first floor. From where he stands, he can hear the sounds of voices and the rapidly beating hearts of his children.

His children. The very thought makes a smile grace his features. When he steps into the living room of the Cullen’s home, it is to a sight that makes him smile wider. His oldest child, Cassimere, is in the arms of Alice. His pixie like sister is smiling brilliantly, awe bright in her eyes and thoughts, as she looks down at her adoptive nephew. 

His eyes turn to his youngest child, Renesmee, to see her in the arms of Rosalie. The blonde, usually so cold, has a warm smile spread across her lips, as she looks down at his daughter. In her thoughts there is also awe and happiness at having children around.

Jacob, from where he is standing, is staring at his daughter with stunned surprised. Edward’s eyes immediately narrow at the shapeshifters thoughts. Jacob has imprinted on his child, his baby girl. He feels the strong urge to throttle the shapeshifter for imprinting on his newly born child. Edward knows if he doesn’t distract himself, he will happily attack Jacob for imprinting on his daughter. It looks like he’s going to have to have a little chat with the shapeshifter. 

“Renesmee is very happy.” Edward says suddenly, breaking the relaxed atmosphere. “I can’t read Cassimere however, he’s like Bella,” he remarks in wonder, and some concern. He smiles again when his children turn to look at the very familiar voice of their daddy. Edward walks quickly towards Alice and leans down, carefully picking up his son. He holds the child close and looks into his sons beautiful green eyes. Edward is initially surprised to see his green eyes, when he had been human. However, his sons eyes are brighter, he realizes. Cassimere’s eyes are alike to how he thinks a vampires eyes would be, if they had green eyes. They are brilliantly bright, almost glowing with power and strength. It is astonishing for him to see. He couldn’t help but wonder if his son has a little more vampire in him then his younger twin.

Edward walks over to Rosalie and reaches out, carefully scooping Renesmee into his other arm. He stares down into familiar chocolate brown doe colored eyes. He is glad to see Bella’s eyes looking back at him. Edward will now always have a reminder of what Bella’s eyes used to look like. They are just as beautiful on his daughter, as they had been on his wife.

The love he feels for his two children, there are no words in the English language, or any language for that matter, that can aptly describe just how much he loves them. He is now a father to two very special and unique children. 

He is also finally happy. He has the family he has always wanted. He has two absolutely gorgeous children and a beautiful wife in transition. There is nothing more he could have asked for than this. 

**** **A Couple Hours Later **

Carlisle, Esme, Jasper and Emmett quickly appear inside the living room of their home, and come to an abrupt stop. The four of them stand in shock at the sight that greets them. There is not one child, like they had all assumed, instead, there is two children. They had hurried back from their hunting/feeding trip when they heard the news. They had gone much farther than usual to feed, but at the news that Bella had gone into labor, had them all rushing back. In Edward’s arms is a sleeping baby boy, that has their telepathic adoptive family members complete attention. Their other beautiful adoptive member, Rosalie, is holding the other child, an awake baby girl. 

“Bella had twins Edward?” Esme questions with amazement clear in her voice and eyes. Her golden eyes, recently fed and bright, are transfixed on the sight of her adoptive grandchildren being held in her adoptive son and daughter’s arms.

“She did.” Edward replies, with his gold eyes still transfixed on his son. He’ll never get tired of that fact, that he has a son and daughter, with the woman he loves. “We were all surprised at the sight of two babies, instead of the one we expected,” he says before finally looking back up at his family. It looks like it’s almost painful for the new father to tear his attention away from his son.

“What are you waiting for then? Introduce us!” Emmett exclaims happily. He smiles at his wife. He’s relieved to see her cuddling and smiling so openly with the baby in her arms. He is excited over the news that there is now two little ones in their lives. He is happy that he is an uncle and can spoil his nephew and niece. 

Edward and Rosalie glance at each other. His sister mentally telling him to speak first, since he is their father. “The little Prince sleeping in my arms is Cassimere Jarred Marcello Cullen.” Edward introduces with a smile as he shows his family his sleeping son. Cassimere’s features are delicate. He looks a lot like his father. His dark brown hair is alike in color to his mother, but like his father, his hair is an unruly mess. 

Edward’s golden colored eyes are alive with the wonderment and love that he feels for his son and daughter. “He has these brilliant green eyes. They seem to be a mixture of greens,” he explains and then looks at his adoptive father. “They look like mine when I was human, but brighter. Like how a vampire has gold and red eyes, but his are green.” Carlisle looks extremely interested at this knowledge, but holds his questions and thoughts in, as he turns to his adoptive daughter when she begins to speak.

“In my arms is the lively Princess Renesmee Carlie Cullen.” Rosalie introduces the younger twin with a smile of her own across her lips. “She has beautiful brown eyes, Bella’s eyes,” the blonde vampire remarks. They are all surprised to hear her compliment Bella, if offhandedly. The little baby girl has bronze colored hair like her father, but it is like her mothers, in how curly it is. 

Renesmee babbles at the family in her baby talk as she coo’s and ahh’s at her family, expressing her happiness and excitement at finally being able to meet the people, whose voices are familiar to her, ever since she could actually form thoughts.

“Do they have any special abilities?” Jasper questions in his soft southern drawl, from his spot beside Alice on the loveseat. Carlisle and Esme sit on the other loveseat across from the couple, while Rosalie and Emmett sit on the couch. Edward remains standing, his eyes continuously drawn to looking down at his son. 

“We discovered Renesmee’s power accidentally. I was holding her in my arms, speaking to her, when she touched my face. I was flooded with her memories. It seems she can project her thoughts through touch.” Edward explains as he glances down at his son again, as if to reassure himself he is there. He looks slowly away and turns to look at his daughter. He smiles when he sees she is looking at him. 

“What of Cassimere?” Carlisle asks with concern. His professionalism as a doctor shows through as he looks between his adoptive grandchildren.

Edward looks back down at his son, his eyes warm with love as he uses a finger to gently rub his small fist. A smile grows across his lips when the infant grabs his finger, projecting his thoughts through touch, to his father. 

“It seems that Edward can’t hear Cassimere’s thoughts, much like how he can’t with Bella.” Rosalie says when Edward doesn’t speak up. “Cassimere can project his thoughts like Renesmee can, but without touch. He did that to Edward earlier when he was hungry and wanted food,” she adds and looks back at Renesmee with a smile. 

They all turn to look at Edward to see him staring down at Cassimere. It seems the baby boy is awake and has captured his father’s attention. Rosalie assumes that the pair are having a conversation. They watch Edward sit down on the couch beside her and Renesmee. She, along with Alice, assume that the other reason he doesn’t want to put his son down is because he can’t hear his thoughts, like he can hear Renesmee’s. Much like Bella, Edward is absolutely fascinated that his telepathic abilities are blocked and he is unable to use them on his son. It is also completely terrifying for the new father. 

The baby girl understands that her daddy pays a lot of attention on her brother, as she knows he is afraid something will happen if he isn’t around to see her older twin, with his thoughts blocked from him. She still gets attention from her daddy, as well as her other family members, so it doesn’t bother her.

“The Mutt also imprinted on Renesmee.” Rosalie says with her attention on the little girl, who is projecting her thoughts to her.

“He what?” The four other vampires exclaim. The reaction from the four other vampires is comical. It has Alice releasing a tinkling laugh, as she knows why her sister said that. She purposely wanted to shock Carlisle, Esme, Emmett and Jasper for the amusement factor.

Edward sighs, turning away from the conversation he and his son are having. Cassimere is curious at the loud exclamation, judging by his expression, and turns to look at his family. “Jacob imprinted on Renesmee,” he reiterates to his family. “I was initially surprised at Jacob imprinting on Renesmee at her age, but he explained that this has happened before in the past,” he begins to explain. 

“Jacob’s completely fine with it. He said that there’s been incidents that a male shapeshifter imprinted on a younger female. That it was not a big deal with his people. He’ll just treat her as a friend, until she might be ready for more when she’s older. He also told me that since he imprinted on Renesmee that Sam Uley can no longer hurt the twins.” There was a feeling of relief that settled over his family at the news. They had all feared that they would have to fight against the shapeshifters. 

“By their own laws, it’s forbidden for another shapeshifter to attack or kill ones imprint.” Esme squeezed Carlisle’s hand in thankfulness at the happy news. She was already completely in love with her grandchildren and couldn’t imagine them hurt or killed. “Jacob, with his pack, went to negotiate with Uley to finalize things.” Edward finished. He was happy that they no longer had to fight for the survival of his children. He would do anything for his children to assure their existence. No matter the cost.

“Ahh…ooh.” Renesmee cooed out. 

Everyone’s attention turned to the baby girl who had instantly captured their attention. Renesmee was cooing and ahhing loudly as her hands reached out in a grasping manner for her older twin brother. Edward smiled at how close his children were with each other. “It seems that Renesmee wants to be with her brother,” he stated while reading her thoughts. He reached over with his free arm and gently picked up his daughter. 

Rosalie grudgingly released Renesmee to her father. The family watched as Renesmee and Cassimere cuddled close together. Smiles broke out across all their faces at the adorable image they made. They watched Renesmee raise her hand to her brother’s cheek, the pair staring at each other in the eyes. Renesmee gave a chiming giggle of delight with what she showed her older twin before hugging him tight. Cassimere gave a startled tinkling laugh at what his sister showed him.

Edward smiled at the thoughts he heard from his daughter. It would seem that his children were sharing their thoughts on when they first met Jacob, about how very amusing his reactions had been. They enjoyed the stunned stupid expressions as the shapeshifter nearly fell over from the surprise. The particular memory they found the funniest was the sight of Jacob’s goldfish expression upon meeting Renesmee. That was the memory that had caused Cassimere’s startled laugh.

The father of the twins could admit that the sight of the shapeshifter upon realizing he had just imprinted was rather amusing. Especially the memory of Jacob’s stunned expression when he realized he had imprinted on Renesmee. At that moment, when it had first happened, he had been trying to control himself from attacking the shapeshifter for imprinting on his newborn child. 

“What are they laughing about Edward?” Esme questioned curiously. She looked at her beautiful grandchildren and smiled warmly at their giggling and grins. She was still trying to wrap her mind around the fact that she had two grandchildren to dote upon. The two babies were so very precious and adorable. She and Alice would need to add another room to the cottage it seemed, but with her help from her sons it shouldn’t be a problem.

Carlisle was finding it hard to wrap his mind around it as well, but he was happy for Edward and Bella. He knows that his youngest looking son had always wanted a family that included children. His son deserved all the happiness he could get. 

Emmett was truly happy for his brother and glad that his wife was so happy as well. He loved how she was smiling so freely because of their niece and nephew. He was looking forward to playing video games and teaching them to hunt when it came time to it. 

Jasper felt a small smile twitch upon his lips. He was feeling very content and happy for the first time in a long while. The emotions the two new children had were very happy and cheerful. As much as Jasper wished he could hold one of them, he didn’t truly trust himself to do so. He was content to watch them rather than hold.

Alice was also happy that she had a niece and nephew. She couldn’t wait to start shopping for them and spoil them rotten. They were the first and only children they would ever have in their family and she was going to buy them everything she wanted to. No matter what.

Edward chuckled at his family’s thoughts, as well as his children, as they spoke to each other. While he couldn’t hear Cassimere’s thoughts, he could hear what he was projecting to his sisters. “They’re sharing their impressions on when they first met Jacob. They’re laughing at how Jacob reacted when he imprinted, and the stunned expression he had. They’re truly amused at the gobsmacked expression Jacob had on his face.” Edward said as he smirked in amusement. He looked down at his children as they continued to hold each other while they spoke through their thoughts.

He couldn’t wait until Bella and the twins finally got to meet each other for more than the few seconds they had earlier that day. 

**Later That Night **

Cassimere sat in his grandfather’s arms, his thoughts projecting to the older vampire, asking him all sorts of questions that had him curious. Carlisle smiled at how inquisitive his grandson was about everything that caught his attention. He was much like his mother in that department it seemed. He chuckled at the projected thought of Emmett and Jasper being scolded by Esme for rough housing in the house again, expressing how amused he felt watching them get reprimanded. “It was rather amusing.” Carlisle chuckled with a warm expression. “They do like to play rough with each other to see how far they can get before Esme gets fed up with their antics,” he explained to the very young newborn. Already they could see that the twins were growing. Their intelligence alone was rather astonishing. 

Everyone had a chance to hold the twins over the day since they were born. Rosalie had held Cassimere after the twins finished projecting their thoughts while Emmett held Renesmee. A couple of hours later Alice held her adoptive niece while Esme held her adoptive grandson until a few hours ago. For the last three hours Carlisle had been holding his grandson while Renesmee was held in Esme’s arms while the little princess slept. Edward had gone upstairs to watch over Bella while she went through her transition. The only one that had not held the twins were Jasper, though they all knew he wanted to, he was just afraid he’d hurt them. 

The family had yet to get Cassimere to settle down and sleep. The little prince was stubborn, much like his mother and father could get. They could all see he was getting tired but he would not fall asleep. Carlisle had a feeling he knew why his grandson would not sleep and it had to do with a certain blonde haired son he had. 

_ Why doesn’t Jazz want to hold me or Nessie? _Cassimere’s soft voice questioned to his grandfather. His mind projected a thought of the blonde vampire holding him. Carlisle had an understanding look on his face at the baby boy’s question. It seemed he had been correct in his assumption. 

The Cullen’s were surprised when they realized that Cassie could do the same thing as his father and his sister. They were curious as to why he would be able to use both abilities, while having a shield against his mind. Carlisle was beginning to believe that the abilities Cassimere had were more than they knew yet and that his powers were the most unique a vampire has ever had. Should the Volturi catch wind of the twins, he feared just what they would do to his grandson and granddaughter. 

“Jasper does not have the best control, Cassie. He is afraid he could hurt you or your sister.” Carlisle explained gently. Many of his family’s attention turned to them as they realized what the pair were speaking about. Edward paused at the bottom of the staircase at his father’s response to his son’s question. He glanced over at Esme, watching her warmly for a moment as she held his sleeping daughter. Her dreams made him smile, as she was dreaming of Bella, Cassimere, himself, and the rest of the family. He had just left from sitting with Bella for the last couple of hours, but he found it hard to stay away from his children for very long.

“Jasper,” Edward began as he walked away from the stairs and over to his father and son on the couch. He took a seat beside them, smiling at his son who smiled happily, if not tiredly, back with sparkling green eyes, “he has always had the hardest time with his blood lust, but he does love you and your sister,” he explained gently. He knew how kind, loving, polite, overwhelmingly intelligent and curious his son and daughter are already. Cassimere, as well as Renesmee, always had questions to ask that they were all more than willing to answer. 

Renesmee was exactly like her older twin brother personality wise. The twins were so similar it was almost uncanny at times how alike they were. They could both be rather silent at times, like their Uncle Jasper, only speaking to each other, mostly about Bella and how they couldn’t wait to meet her. The Cullen’s knew that when Cassimere and Renesmee were older they’d have a competitive streak just like Edward. As well as be fun-loving, like their Aunt Alice and Uncle Emmett, the children he just knew them to be. His children were definitely going to be handfuls when they got older. Not that they weren’t already with their pranks, such as keeping Cassimere a secret when Bella was pregnant with them still. 

Edward knew how much Cassimere wanted to talk to Jasper. They had all noticed how Cassimere tended to look around for the empath and become happy when he saw him. The Cullen’s felt they all knew his favorite, after his sister, parents that is. No one was jealous about this fact. They all knew Cassimere and Renesmee favored Jasper and Rosalie respectively and that the twins loved all of them equally.

Edward watched and waited patiently as Cassimere projected the thought of Jasper sitting beside him so he could speak to his uncle. He chuckled at his son’s determination and looked over at his brother. Jasper had been sitting quietly on the loveseat beside Alice, reading a history book while keeping his attention on everyone in the house, especially the twins. “Jasper, Cassimere wants to know if you could sit beside us so the two of you can have a conversation.”

The Cullen’s smiled at how much Cassimere really wanted Jasper near him. They had all noticed that the beautiful baby boy had constantly turned to look at the blonde vampire with curiosity. It was easy to see the stoic Jasper and sometimes silent Cassie were similar in that mannerism, though the child did speak to them all mentally. He had yet been able to speak with his Uncle Jasper or be held by him. 

“You won’t hurt him.” Alice reassured her husband softly with a smile. “We know you wouldn’t intentionally hurt C.J.” She stated, using the nickname that Bella had given her nephew when she thought it was only a boy she was having. She knows that her mate and their nephew could become very close if Jasper was only willing enough to get close to their adoptive nephew. She was so excited to see her husband holding her nephew. This would be good for Jasper. 

Jasper looked up from his book, his attention turned to his adoptive brother and nephew. His lips twitched into a small smile at the bright, eager green eyes that stared at him with curiosity. There was no possible way any of them could ever say no to Cassimere and Renesmee, they were both too adorable. He agreed with a small nod and stood silently, setting his book aside and walking across the room. 

The blonde empathic vampire sat on the couch beside Carlisle and Cassimere stiffly. He was uncomfortable being close to his nephew who was still half human. He could hear his rapidly beating heart, which sounded like a hummingbird. It was oddly soothing and he felt no desire to hurt his nephew by drinking his blood. It made a small smile grace his lips. 

“You won’t hurt him Jasper.” Edward reassured his brother. He, like his family, had complete faith in the blonde vampire that he could handle this. A smile broke across his face as he listened to the thoughts his son was projecting towards him. “C.J. would like to know if you would be willing to hold him when you become comfortable enough around him. He’ll still talk with you from where he’s sitting.” He translated for his son. 

Jasper was still for a moment as he thought over his nephew’s request. There seemed to be no harm in doing so, especially considering he felt no urge to drink Cassimere's blood. He gave a small short nod in agreement. His smile grew marginally at the happiness that he felt coming from his nephew at his agreement. Gently he reached for the baby boy that was held in his adoptive father’s arms and let him rest against him. 

_ Hello Jasper. _ Cassimere projected with a small touch to his uncle’s cheek. _ Thank you for sitting with me, _he thanked with happy green eyes. 

“You’re very welcome Cassimere.” Jasper replied in his light southern drawl. He was absolutely fascinated with his nephew. His green eyes sparkled with happiness and his emotions were so calming and soothing to the empathic vampire that he couldn’t help but relax. 

_ I like your voice. _ Cassimere decided with a small tinkling laugh _ . It’s really different from daddy or grandpa, _he projected, showing the memory of his grandfather talking to him and his daddy singing. 

Edward and Jasper both chuckled at the hybrid’s statement. The other’s looked curiously at the two vampires. “Cassimere was just telling Jasper that he likes his voice because of his accent, it’s different from ours.” Edward explained with a smile. Emmett laughed at his nephew’s logic, along with Alice and Carlisle. Rosalie and Esme smiled in amusement at the baby boy’s thought on Jasper. 

“Thank you. I’m very pleased to hear that.” Jasper replied with a chuckle. The Cullen’s watched warmly as Jasper and Cassimere continued to speak, until the baby boy yawned tiredly and laid his head against the blonde vampire’s shoulder. Silently, the boy’s eyelashes fluttered rapidly until he finally slipped into sleep, subconsciously he projected what he was dreaming to his uncle. Jasper and Edward smiled, the little prince was dreaming exactly as Renesmee was. 

The family all had a sense that this was a moment that would lead to a closeness between Jasper and the twins. It was one of the moments that would bond the two closer together.


	3. September 12th, 2006

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cassimere continues to surprise his family and Renesmee goes along with it for the hilarity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will show Bella's awakening, as I see her going through two days of the transitioning since Edward injected the venom into her heart and then bit her numerous other places. 
> 
> Cassimere and Renesmee are very mischievous. I honestly think of them like Fred and George in a way. They love to play pranks on their father, grandparents, aunts, uncles, and soon to be mother. However, it's not done in a malicious way.
> 
> I apologize for any grammatical errors in this chapter. I went over it enough times, but as it always happens, I don't catch them all. I'll likely read over it again tomorrow to find any additional errors.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

**September 12th, 2006**

**(The Second Day of Bella’s Transition) **

Early morning sunlight reflected through the windows of the front room of the Cullen house. The warmth of the sun cast a warm yellowish glow of light, basking everything in its brightness. In those couple of minutes of warm sunlight creeping into the home, it landed upon Cassimere and Renesmee, who lay on their backs upon a blanket that Esme had laid out on the floor. 

From where Alice and Rosalie sat, on the blanket with the twins, while their husbands sat beside them, they watched as the twins skin glowed slightly in the sunshine like back-lit alabaster rather than sparkle like diamonds as most vampires did. 

Edward snapped to attention at the mental thoughts of his family reached him from where he was upstairs with Bella once again, waiting by her side as she went through the transition. He stood immediately, a hand briefly touched Bella’s, before he was standing in the living room. His golden eyes immediately focused on his children, as they glowed lightly in the sunlight, like beautiful little angels. 

Jasper, Alice, Emmett, and Rosalie were sparkling like diamonds in the streaming sunlight coming in from the windows. Renesmee and Cassimere looked at their Aunts and Uncles in wonder at how they shone so brightly in light. 

Esme walked into the room from the kitchen, having been making the twins something to eat, and gasped in shock. The others seemed too stunned at the sight to speak. “They’re so beautiful Edward,” she breathed out in wonder. 

“It must be their vampire half that has their skin glowing like this,” Carlisle mused in interest as he appeared suddenly standing beside his wife. His intelligent golden eyes looked at his step-grandchildren with interest. 

There was a moment of silence as the Cullen's watched the twins in curiosity and awe. They observed as Cassimere rolled onto his side with some effort, before reaching a tiny hand out to his younger twin. What occurred next had them all stunned, as the glowing skin of Renesmee suddenly tapered off before disappearing completely. Cassimere’s skin was still glowing but his twin was not. 

“What?” Emmett blurted out in surprise. 

“I can’t hear her thoughts,” the father of the twins was greatly concerned about this new development. Edward was swift to suddenly be standing beside his children with worry clear in his golden eyes. He knelt, and reached out his hand to touch Renesmee, who was giggling in great amusement at whatever her older brother was telling her. 

“Ouch,” the vampire father muttered as he got a sharp zap of what he felt and could only describe as a jolt of energy running through his hand. He shook his hand, trying to get the strange tingling in his extremity to go away.

Cassimere frowned at his father and babbled at him in his baby talk, trying to express his concern for his father. He hadn’t meant to hurt him. He had just wanted to show Renesmee what he had thought he could do with his mind shield in a physical form. He lifted his hand off his sister’s arm as he reached out for his father, and immediately, whatever had been covering her disappeared. She was also glowing in the sunlight again and Edward could hear her thoughts. 

“You scared me C.J.” Edward gently admonished his son as he lifted the little boy into his arms. It was quickly followed by scooping Renesmee into his other free arm. Together his fraternal twins rested in his strong arms. He only felt that they were completely safe when they are held in his, or his family’s, arms. As well as where he could see them at all times. He didn’t think he wouldn’t ever not be protective of his only son, who had the ability to hide his thoughts from him, and his daughter who seemed to go along with her older twins schemes. 

“_Sorry Papa_.” Cassimere whispered in his father's mind with contrite. He then pressed his tiny little hand to his right cheek in apology. Lowering his hand, Cas mentally projected to his father an image of what he had explained to Renesmee, on how he had a thought of what his shielding ability might allow him to do. 

“_It was funny ._” Renesmee’s giggle was like chiming bells, as she laughed to her father while Nessie showed Edward how she saw him looking at her, when she placed her hand against his left cheek. She then showed herself asking Cassimere to practice what he wanted on her to see if he could do it. She had her other hand placed on her brother’s arm, showing the conversation the two of them had, on guessing what else her brother might be able to do. 

Edward was surprised when he noticed Cassimere, who seemed normal on the surface as he rested against him, felt him mentally zone out. With Cassimere resting his hand, he was able to mentally project to the telepathic vampire a view of his sharply clear vision. 

_ Jacob Black was running through the Olympic National Park in his shifted form. His sight and scent was upon a Cold One that had wandered into the Quileute Tribes domain. They had been tracking after the bitter scent of what could only be described as an amalgam of bleach and vinegar, that tickled at the back of his throat, for the last hour. He was with his pack, which consisted of Leah, Embry, Seth, and Quil at the moment, as they followed their Alpha into the dark night. _

_ There was a blur of a white skinned vampire, before the pack was tossed away from each other. There was a yelp of pain from Leah and Seth as they hit the trees across the small clearing. Embry’s head hit a boulder near the edge of the clearing and was knocked unconscious. Quil was quickly followed and rolled head over heels before he landed in an unconscious slump. _

_ “Well, that was quite easy,” the vampire mocked smoothly from the shadows. “I had heard of your wolf shifters, but I didn’t realize it would be this easy.” The vampire added with a scornful little smirk. “It’s become a bit of a sport, killing your kind,” the monster uttered with anticipation clear in his body language as he went in for the kill. _

Edward was pulled out of the vision with his mind racing over what he had seen by Cassimere. How was his son able to do all of these things? He’s already shown that he has Bella’s ability with the shield around his mind. He’s able to do the same thing as Renesmee by showing visuals of his thoughts and sharing memories, by mentally projecting the thoughts, and now it appeared he had been able to have visions too. _ How was C.J. able to have visions? _ He wondered to himself with furrowed eyebrows. How was his son’s ability stronger than Alice’s? How could he see the shapeshifters? He had never been a shapeshifter, he was a half vampire and half human hybrid. He should only be able to see humans and other vampires. And yet, he could see the shapeshifters. 

Edward was beginning to fear what might happen to his son if anyone ever discovered what Cassimere was able to do. The jolt of trepidation and perturbation that raced through him left Edward momentarily breathless in its intensity. He didn’t like the thought of the Volturi, particularly Aro, finding out about his son’s powers or Renesmee’s. 

"_I will protect them in whatever manner I have to, if it means keeping them safe,” _he vowed to himself mentally. He nearly startled, but fought back the flinch, at the light brush of his son’s mind against his own. It felt like what one would experience from the soft caress of a breezy sunshine filled day. It held a warm, but lightness to it, that he had never experienced in his long life. 

“_I know you will Papa,” _Cassimere responded, having seemingly read his thoughts. 

Edward could only look in wonder at his surprising and wonderful little boy. _ How long has C.J. been hiding the fact that he can read minds like me? _ He wondered with a huff of laughter at his sneaky and devious little boy. He had a feeling he and Bella would have their hands full with Cassimere. 

Cassimere smiles at his father with an impish glint in his brilliantly green eyes. “_ Not for as long as you think Papa _ ,” he responded with a tinkling giggle. “ _ It’s not something you just spring on someone. _” C.J. remarks with mirth clear in his tone of voice. 

“We’ll be talking about this later C.J.” Edward said with a shake of his head. “You too Nessie, I know you likely knew about what your brother could do,” he firmly said to his two mischievous children. The twins looked penitently up at their father. They knew they were in trouble for hiding this. 

Edward sighed at his son and daughter. He could only assume that this particular characteristic, the twins got from their mother. As Bella was the only one who seemed to be able to continuously surprise him like C.J. and Renesmee did. 

“_ We know Papa _ ,” the twins said at the same time to him mentally, “ _ but we have to focus on helping Jacob’s pack Papa!” _The twins chorused in unison, showing their ability to speak in synchronicity, as many twins did, by their own way of projecting their thoughts. 

The twins speaking to Edward dragged him from his racing thoughts again and allowed him to focus back on the matter at hand. He could hear the thoughts of his family, who stood back watching father and children speak, with great confusion and apprehension. 

“_He can’t get hurt. They can’t get hurt because of a vampire being mean.” _Renesmee chimed in, in an almost fretful manner. She worried greatly for her soulmate and his pack. She didn’t want them getting hurt for some vampires idea of a sport. 

Cassimere was aloof towards what he had seen, which was unusual for the generally compassionate baby boy. Edward’s concern heightened with C.J.’s seeming indifference. Was his son purposely hiding his emotions away in an effort to protect himself? Should something happen to Jacob and his pack? Or was C.J. perhaps jealous of the concern his younger twin was showing another? Seeing as the twins continued to grow, they were developing physically, emotionally, and mentally faster. It concerned the father what that could mean for his children. 

“What’s wrong Edward?” Jasper questioned in concern. His golden eyes stared at the back of his brothers head. He had felt the fear, concern, and worry that the other vampire was feeling. With it centered on the children, it caused the emphatic vampires heightened awareness to increase. 

“Cassimere had a vision about Jacob and his pack.” Edward replied to Jasper. “As well as being able to read my thoughts,” he added with astonishment. How did he get so lucky to have such unique and beautiful children? 

“That shouldn’t be possible.” Alice immediately replied as she looked at her adoptive nephew in disbelief. The very idea that someone else could experience visions like her in a similar manner, left her reeling. It was bewildering to know that she wasn’t the only one to have precognitive abilities. At the same time, it was rather reassuring, because now perhaps, she could be sure of what she’s seen with another validating it. Especially if Cassie can see shapeshifters as well. 

“How can Cas do all these things?” Emmett asked in seriousness. It wasn’t something often seen, the strongest vampire in their family, being so unhumorous. 

“It appears he can and has,” he replied wryly to Alice, “and I’m not sure how he’s able to do these things.” Edward added in response to Emmett's question. “We’re going to have to go and save Jacob and his pack tonight,” the telepath added with a sigh. 

“Why do we have to save the mongrels?” Rosalie asked with disgust clear in her voice. 

Renesmee frowned and pouted with a glittering of tears in her eyes as she looked at her blonde haired Aunt. Rosalie sighed at the look on her niece's face and knew she’d be going along with everyone’s agreement to save the mutts. 

“What’s going to happen?” Jasper questioned in a grim tone. His golden eyes were focused on Edward with the disposition of a soldier reading for battle. 

“A vampire is going to attempt to kill Jacob and his pack tonight.” Edward explained to his family. “It will happen in clearing I took Bella, to show her I was a vampire,” he explained. 

“We will help them of course.” Esme said as she looked from her adoptive children to her husband. 

Alice nodded her agreement, “Of course we will.” There was no doubt that they would save them. Especially since Jacob was Renesmee’s soulmate, he was family now. 

“We’re save them.” Carlisle agreed with the decree of being one of the oldest in their family and “leader” of their little coven. There was no other arguments made from the others as they began a plan to handle this new threat. 

**Later That Night**

Edward was once again sitting in the bedroom that Bella was transitioning in. Jasper, Emmett, and Carlisle had gone to help the shapeshifters from this most recent threat. 

Rosalie, Alice, Esme, and Edward had remained behind to guard the children and Bella, who was still transitioning, in case the vampire attempted to attack their home if he was able to escape. His adoptive mother and sisters were downstairs with Cassimere and Renesmee, watching over the twins as they slept. He glanced at the clock on the wall to see it was nearing closer to midnight. Edward leaned down and gave Bella a kiss on the forehead, before standing and leaving the room again. 

He had remained in the room with Bella for the last couple of hours, but felt his desire to be with his children increase over the worry his family was thinking about. Edward stepped into the living room and smiled at the sight. Renesmee was sleeping peacefully in the arms of Alice. His pixie sister was smiling sweetly at the dreams that his daughter was experiencing in her slumbering. Renesmee was unconsciously sharing her dreams with her Aunt, as her tiny hand rested on Alice’s bare skin. The flashing of the dreams Alice was watching contained images of their family intermixed with colors and shapes. 

Esme was carrying Cassimere in her arms. His cheek rests gently on her shoulder, but he wasn’t asleep. His beautiful green eyes were hazy with exhaustion, but he was fighting falling asleep. His eyelashes fluttered against his flushed pink cheeks with every slow blink. Yet, the little boy didn’t appear to be interested in dozing off like his sister. 

Rosalie was standing by the front windows, looking out on the lawn in case the strange and unwanted vampire came to their home. 

“He hasn’t fallen asleep yet?” Edward asked. He was rather concerned that his son didn’t want to go to sleep. What was his son seeing when he slept? Very rarely were any of them given a glimpse into his little Prince’s mind, unless he wanted them to. 

“I think he’s worried,” Esme whispered to her adopted son. Her hand gently rubbed Cassimere’s back in an effort to soothe his inner turmoil. 

“Have you seen anything?” Alice looked over at Edward and shook her head. With the shapeshifters and Jasper, Emmett, and Carlisle together, it made it harder for her to see them. 

Cassimere reached out to his father in a clenching and unclenching fist. He desperately wanted the comfort of being held in his father’s arms. Edward smoothly plucked his son out of his adoptive mother’s arms and held him against his chest. “_ Papa,” _ he whispered tiredly to his father in his mental communication, “_they’re coming back, _” his Little Prince said with a yawn, but had communicated to his father, grandmother, and aunts. Edward had already heard the others thoughts as they neared, and was not surprised now that his son had as well. Now that he knew what C.J. had been hiding from him. Cassimere's lips smacked together adorably as he laid his head on his father’s shoulder and finally allowed his eyes to close. 

As soon as Cassimere’s words reached Edward and the others minds, the front door swung open. Walking inside the house was a slightly ruffled Jasper, Emmett, and Carlisle, who were followed in by Jacob Black’s pack. The wolf shapeshifters appeared worse off, with pain clear in the rigidity they held their bodies in. 

There was a tension in the group as a whole, an unhappy tilt to their lips. Their thoughts spoke volumes to Edward, who too frowned unhappily and held his son tighter against himself while stepped closer to Alice who remained holding Renesmee. 

“He escaped.” Jasper said in a tense tone that emphasized the southern drawl in his voice.

“He ran off towards the direction of Alaska it looks like.” Emmett remarked with a huff as he wrapped his arms around Rosalie. 

The Cullen’s and Black pack shared a look. 

This was not good. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For anyone who is a follower/fan of Eminent Supremacy, Return to the Beginning, and I Feed My Monster Deep Inside, those chapters are currently being written and should be posted soon enough. As for A Blue, Black Shade Of Love, The Meaning Of Love, Reap What You Sow, Mysteries of the Past Unfolds, Pieces of You and One More Troubled Soul, they're also being written and/or edited to be posted, but it's a slow process.


	4. September 13th, 2006

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bella and the twins finally get to meet. Of course, things happen differently then one would expect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bella's meeting with the twins kind of happens like the book, but it's still different from the book too. As many of you will notice when you read it. 
> 
> I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. Reviews are greatly appreciated.

**September 13th, 2006**

**Afternoon**

There was a moment of anticipation for everyone involved. The twins continued to glance towards the back windows, knowing that outside was where their mother and father would be. They could clearly hear their mother’s voice as she and Jacob spoke, along with their father, at times. Cassimere was impatient to finally see and meet his mother and he knew Renesmee was as well. They had talked about it often enough together over the course of nearly three days. 

They had grudgingly gone along with Jacob’s requests to test their mother Bella, before they got to officially meet her face to face. From what had been explained to them, blood lust was a strong element to being a newborn vampire. With the twins being part human, it was a very valid concern. At seeing the stern and determined faces of their family, the twins knew they wouldn’t be able to win this fight and so they hadn’t attempted to. 

Cassimere and Renesmee were each being held in Esme and Rosalie's arms. The living room was shadowed and darker, as was the norm with a town like Forks, Washington. As the town was commonly overcast six of the seven days. The overcast sky had hidden the sun away, leaving everyone looking human and extremely beautiful. 

“ _ Do you think she’ll pass the test? _ ” Renesmee asked her brother with a touch to his arm. They both remembered when they were in the womb, how they’d tried not to hurt their mother after their father communicated to Renesmee, who Cassimere was able to hear from his sister. It wasn’t as if they had done it on purpose, hurting their mother, but it had been a tight fit for the two of them. Now however, after nearly three days of eagerly awaiting the time their mother would awaken, and they finally got to see her, they still had to wait. 

Cassimere looked at his younger twin with reassuring eyes. “ _ I’ve seen Papa’s memories of her from before,”  _ he said with implications that he has seen how she was when their mother had begun human. 

“ _ Does Papa know you have seen his memories? _ ” Renesmee asked her brother with curiosity. From how she knows her older twin to act, she doubts that their father allowed him to see these memories knowingly. 

“ _ No, and he’s not going to, _ ” C.J. replied firmly with a small purse of his lips. “ _ He’s still not given us that talk yet and I don’t want an even longer one to happen _ .” He added with a pout. He didn’t want to have this talk. He knew his Papa was going to give him boundaries, a word he had heard his Grandpa Carlisle using in his thoughts, and he didn’t want those limitations placed. He liked learning news things from his family (even if they didn’t realize they were teaching him) and sharing that information with his sister. 

“ _ Okay, I won’t say anything and we’ll make sure our conversation isn’t very long with Papa.”  _ Renesmee agreed with a nod of her head. Even though she wasn’t looking forward to the conversation they’re supposed to have with their father, and mother now, she was glad that their family was finally complete. 

Without another word on the matter, Cassimere pushed a few of the memories that he had seen of their mother, from their father’s memories, to the forefront of his mind. He allowed his sister to view them to her pleasure. “ _ Mama is stubborn and she’ll pass this test if she wants to be able to see us.”  _ Cassimere decided with a nod of his head.

“ _ She’s really pretty, _ ” the younger Cullen twin said with awe. “ _ I do have her eyes!”  _ Renesmee grinned brightly at the fact. 

“ _ She’ll be even prettier now that she’s a vampire _ ,” her brother responded, with a tinkling laugh. “ _ Of course you do silly. You have Papa’s hair color and Mama’s eyes. Just like I have Mama’s hair color and Papa’s eye color. _ ” Cassimere added with a smile when his sister gave him the image of sticking her tongue out at him. 

Esme and Rosalie never got over how astonishing it was for the twins to have completely silent conversations with each other without anyone else, especially Edward, being able to listen in. The older female vampires wondered if the twins realized that their father had cottoned on to them conversing in Cassimere’s mind, only when the pair wanted to hide something from their Papa. 

Mother and adoptive daughter shared a grin at this little information, that was unknown to the twins. They looked forward to when the twins had their conversation with Edward and Bella. They were sure it would be an amusing sight to behold. 

**Ten Minutes Later**

Bella walked into the Cullen home to see the smiling line of vampires, and Jacob, that felt both welcoming and defensive. Rosalie and Esme were several paces behind the rest of them, near the front door. They were alone standing there, until Jacob joined Rosalie and Esme’s sides and then stood in front of the two women, closer than was normal for him. It was clear that there was no sense of comfort in that closeness; as both Rosalie and Jacob seemed to cringe from the proximity. While Esme seemed to be tolerating it better then Rosalie was, with only a warm, if a bit wary, smile for Bella. 

There were two small someone’s leaning forward out of Rosalie and Esme’s arms, peering around the right and left of Jacob. Immediately the twins had her complete attention. Her every thought was centered on the children, the way that nothing else had ever owned her thoughts, not since the moment Bella opened her eyes as a newborn vampire. 

“I was out for just two days?” Bella gasped in disbelief as she looked between the children. 

The strange children held in Rosalie and Esme’s arms had to be weeks, if not months, old. They had to be about twice the size of the babies in Bella’s memories. The children seemed to be supporting their own torso easy as they stretched out towards her. 

The little girls bronze-colored hair fell in silky ringlets past her shoulders. Her chocolate brown eyes were the type of brown that was like a sweet chocolate. The chocolate that melts at the slightest bit of heat from the sun, love, or happiness. But that chocolate, she could see, could also grow hard from the cold harsh reality that is apparent in this world. The small girl has a pale complexion with a blush to her high cheekbones. Her eyebrows were perfectly arched with a straight nose, strong jawline, and full lips. She was absolutely beautiful and perfect. The little girl’s brown eyes turned away from Bella and looked to the little boy beside her. 

The little boys rich, dark brunette hair was untidy and the glossy locks had the appearance of being lifted by wind. His eyes were more than plain old green. They were the green that brings the earth back to life after an unforgiving cold. The type of green that revives grass from the harsh conditions of winter. A green that, even in the darkest times can be that light that shows you the way home. The beacon of hope in the dreariest of days. He too has a light pale complexion with a blush to his cheeks. His green eyes contrasted beautifully against his darkened lashes and perfectly shaped eyebrows. He has a strong bone structure, high cheekbones and a solid jaw line. He was positively stunning and perfect. 

The strikingly breathtaking twins examined Bella with an interest that was not at all childlike, it was adult like, aware, and intelligent. Bella watched as the twin both raised a hand, reaching in her direction, before the little girl reached back her other hand and touched Rosalie’s throat, while the small boy remained looking at her, but appeared to be focusing intently on what was occurring between his sister and aunt. 

If their faces had not been astonishing in their beauty and perfection, Bella wouldn’t have believed that they were the same children. 

That they were  _ her _ children. 

However, Edward  _ is _ there in the children’s features. The little boy had Edward’s eyes and cheekbones, while Bella was there in the little girl’s eyes and cheeks. Even Charlie had a place in the girl’s thick curls, though the color matched Edward's. Bella could see that boy’s hair color, that was hers and Charlie’s hair color, was in the boys, while the glossy unruliness was all Edward’s.

There was no doubt in her mind that the two children were theirs. Regardless of how impossible it was, it was still true. Seeing the two unanticipated little angels did not make them more real, it only made them more fantastic. 

Rosalie patted the hand against her neck and murmured to the children, “Yes, that’s her.” 

Renesmee and Cassimere eyes remained locked on Bella’s with interest. Then, just as the twins had seconds after their violent birth, they smiled at Bella. A brilliant flash of tiny, perfect white teeth. 

Bella reeled in wonder as she took a hesitant step towards them, but immediately stopped as everyone else moved suddenly. Emmett and Jasper were right in front of Bella, shoulder to shoulder, hands ready. Edward gripped her from behind, a steady weight as his fingers wrapped tightly against the tops of her arms. Even Carlisle moved to get to Emmett and Jasper’s flanks, while Jacob moved too, to keep his protective stance in front of Esme and Rosalie. 

Alice was the only one to remain in her place as she looked at their family. “Oh, give her some credit,” she chided them, “She wasn’t about to do anything. You would want a closer look too in her place.”

Alice was completely right. Bella was in control of herself. She had been bracing for anything, for a scent as impossibly insistent as the human smell in the woods. The temptation that was present here was truly not comparable. Cassimere and Renesmee’s fragrance was perfectly balanced on the line between the scent of the most beautiful perfume and cologne, and the aroma of the most delicious foods. There was also enough of the sweet vampire scent to keep the human part from being overwhelming. 

“I’m fine,” Bella promised, as she patted Edward’s hands that were on her arms. “Keep close though, just in case,” she added hesitatingly. 

Cassimere and Renesmee were impatient as they watched the back and forth that was occurring around them. They barely paid any mind to the concerns that their grandparents, aunts, uncles, and Jacob may have felt towards their mother holding them. They wanted to have the comfort of Bella, they wanted the chance to talk to her like that have been with everyone else for the last three days. 

“ _ We have to do something _ .” Cassimere said as he and his sister remaining staring at their mother, reaching out towards her. They knew exactly who she was and they desperately wanted to be in her arms. 

“ _ What should we do _ ?” Renesmee asked without looking away from their mother. 

“ _ Start struggling in Aunt Rose's arms and I’ll start struggling in Grandma Esme’s, then we give a wailing cry.”  _ C.J. suggested as he started to struggle more in Esme’s arms. His small hands reached out the entire time for his mother as he started to get more frustrated at the tight grip holding him. 

“ _ Good idea _ ,” Renesmee replied mentally to her brother. She too began to struggle in Rosalie's arms. Petite hands reached out the whole time for her mother as she started to get more irritated. 

In unison the twins released a high, ringing wail. Everyone responded instantly to the noise as if they all had never heard the children’s make this sort of noise before.

Bella could merely watch as Renesmee was handed to Jacob and Cassimere given to Edward. Without a word to the others, Bella bypassed them and reached out to Cassimere. He whined eagerly and stretched out, his small hands grasping into fists again and again. Renesmee appeared in a similar position, little hands grasping into fists again and again as Jacob held her in his arms. 

It was as if something clicked into place at that moment for Bella. The sound of the twin’s cries, the familiarity of their eyes, the way they appeared even more impatient than Bella was for the reunion. It was all interwoven together in the most natural of all patterns as they clutched the air between them. Abruptly, the children were absolutely real and  _ of course _ Bella knew them. It was completely normal for Bella to take that last simple step and reach out for Cassimere and Renesmee. She put her hands exactly where they needed to where they fit best and she pulled him away from Edward’s arms. 

Her son was released easily into her hold and the smile she received from her lovely little boy, displaying perfect little square teeth and two dimples, had an answering smile curling Bella’s lips upwards. Cassimere seemed oblivious to the coolness of his mother’s skin. Although he was just used to it and not bothered by it. “ _ Hello Mama _ ,” the angelically soft voice greeted her with a gentle brush against her mind. It was similar to the warmth of the sun on a breezy summer day. It was absolutely wonderful and breathtaking. 

“Hello C.J.” Bella said in response with awe clear in her voice at her special little boy. For him to be able to communicate with her, when Edward couldn’t even read her mind, amazed the young mother. Her red eyes looked over at Edward, who was smiling as if he understood exactly how she felt in this moment. She couldn’t believe she had thought that him or his sister hadn’t been real in the beginning. There was not a doubt now that they were real. Bella adjusted her hold upon her son as she turned to Jacob and also reached easily for her daughter. 

However, it was harder for Jacob to release Renesmee as he seemed to keep a steady hold on her. In spite of everything, Bella paid little mind to it as Renesmee greeted her with a similar smile to her brother’s that displayed perfectly square little teeth and two dimples. Then in a very deliberate manner, Renesmee reached for her mother’s cheeks. 

The moment this occurred, the hands on Bella tightened as they anticipated her reaction. The mother of her two miracle children barely noticed. She was gasping, stunned and frightened, by the strange and alarming images that filled her mind so suddenly. It felt like a very strong memory as she could see through her own eyes while she watched it in her mind, but it was completely unfamiliar. 

Bella could only watch as Renesmee showed her the images of her daughter's memories. It was all very shocking and unfamiliar, as Bella saw herself during labor for the twins. As a twisted, ravaged, and covered in sweat and blood, as she was in the memory, it showed her expression in the vision become an adoring smile as her brown eyes glowed over their deep circles when she looked upon Renesmee and Cassimere in the memory. 

“What...was... _ that _ ?” Bella managed to choke out in disbelief at what she had just seen and experienced. 

“What did you see?” Rosalie asked curiously. She leaned around Jacob, who seemed very much out of place and in the way. “What did she show you?” 

“Wait...Renesmee showed me that?” Bella whispered as she looked down at her children. They seemed perfectly content to be held in her arms. Rather than paying attention to the conversation, they were seemingly looked at each other.  _ Where they communicating? _ She wondered as she watched the twins in fascination. 

“I told you their abilities are hard to explain.” Edward murmured in her ear as he wrapped an arm around her waist while his other hand gently rubbed the twin’s backs. 

“What’d you see?” Jacob asked. 

Bella blinked quickly several times as she processed what her daughter had done. “It was me, I think, but I looked horrible.” 

“It is the only memory Renesmee and Cassimere have of you.” Edward explained. It was clear that he had seen what Renesmee had showed Bella as she thought of it. He was still cringing and his voice was rough with emotion from having to relive that memory. “She’s letting you know that she and her brother made the connection, that they are aware of who you are,” his golden eyes watched his children as they giggled to each other. He could only assume they were up to some sort of mischief.

“Yes, but how does she do that?” Bella asked. “For that matter, how does C.J. do what he does?” The twins still seemed perfectly unconcerned with Bella’s boggled eyes. Renesmee and Cassimere were both smiling, while her little girl pulled on a lock of Bella’s hair and her little boy rested his head peacefully against her shoulder. Their steady warm weights was a balm to her soul. She couldn’t imagine ever not having her precious little angels in her arms, resting against her in a peaceful manner or playing with her hair.

“How do I hear thoughts? Or Alice see the future and Jasper influence emotions?” Edward asked rhetorically, before shrugging his shoulders. “They’re both gifted.” He didn’t explain yet what they had discovered Cassimere could do. He figured Bella was handling enough already. When everything settled down, then he would explain what their Little Prince could do.

Bella looked down at the most beautiful little faces in the world while Carlisle and Edward began speculating together. She was too concerned with her wonderful little miracles to concentrate on the conversation occurring around her. The twins were hot in her arms, reminding Bella of when that blackness had nearly consumed her, when she had felt that there was nothing to hold on to, nothing strong enough to pull her through the crushing darkness. Until she had a moment of thought of her children and discovered just what was holding her here. 

“I remember the two of you too,” she muttered to her children with an adoring and tender smile filled with all the devotion she felt for them. It was all very natural for Bella to lean down and press her lips in a loving kiss to their foreheads. They smelled wonderfully. The scent of their skin set Bella’s throat burning, but she ignored the pain easily. It didn’t take away from the moment. It could never take away from the realization that she had Cassimere and Renesmee, her son and daughter here in her arms. That they were real and she knew them. There was nothing better in the world. The twins were still the same ones she had fought for from the very beginning. They were the same ones she had loved from the start. The twins were her little angels, her precious treasures, who had loved her from the inside, too. They were half Edward, perfect and lovely, and surprisingly, being half her didn’t detract, but only made them greater. 

Bella has been right from the very start. They were worth fighting for. 

“She’s fine Jazz.” Alice soothed Jasper in a soft murmur. 

“Haven’t we experienced enough for one day?” Jacob suddenly blurted out in a slightly higher pitch that showed his stress. “Okay, Bella’s doing great, but let’s not push it.” 

Bella glared at Jacob with real irritation, as Jasper shuffled uneasily next to the newborn vampire. They were all so crowded together that every tiny movement seemed colossal. 

“What is your  _ problem _ , Jacob?” Bella demanded angrily. She tugged gently against his hold on Renesmee, but Jacob merely stepped close to her. He was pressed right up against her, he was so close to her, that Renesmee was touching both of their chests. 

Edward hissed at the shapeshifter. “Just because I understand, it doesn’t mean I won’t remove you from the house Jacob,” he threatened with impatience. “Bella’s been doing extraordinarily well. Don’t ruin the moment for her.” 

“I’ll help him toss you out, dog.” Rosalie promised in a seething voice. “I owe you a good kick in the gut.” It was obvious to Bella then, that there had been no change in the pairs relationship, unless it had gotten worse rather than better. 

Bella glared at Jacob’s anxious and half-angry expression. She watched his eyes locked on Renesmee’s face. The newborn vampire studied him, and noticed how he seemed to easily be able to ignore that he was surrounded by and touching six different vampires. As she tried to figure it out, it came to her suddenly at the  _ way _ he was looking at her daughter. 

And then it hit her. 

“ _ No _ !” Bella gasped in outright denial. 

Cassimere had seen this situation happening since their mother had walked into the room for the first time. He had seen what would happen when she found out about Jacob imprinting on his sister, and giving her the nickname Nessie, which he honestly disliked as well. Or the awful nickname he had given him,  _ Cassie _ , which had his nose scrunching up in dislike just at the thought. As much as he dislikes the shapeshifters, since their scent bothered him and they just generally irritated him, he had hidden this fact from his family (even his twin). He knew how much Renesmee wanted him to like Jacob and his pack, and so he had gone along with it. Which meant Cassimere was going to have to do something to change what he had seen.

Renesmee looked at her brother with pleading eyes as she was handed off to Rosalie, silently beseeching him to do something. 

Cassimere nodded at her, and before his mother could give him to one of his grandparents, aunts, or uncles, he reached out to his mother's turbulent aura of emotion. It was like a sphere of energy that could expand over a person in a thin layer of transparent radiant light, that Cassimere could sense and manipulate the emotions when he wanted. He had not manipulated any of his families emotions before which included their feelings, moods and their effects, but he was going to do so now, if it meant keeping his sister happy. 

It was with a gently brush against the transparent aura of light, that Cassimere began to calm his mother’s rage, so she felt more composed and level-headed. He was delicate as he seemingly “extinguished” the angry red of her aura, until it became a turquoise color. It was what Cassimere believed to be the color of emotion that was known as calmness. 

“Why did you just change my emotions Jasper?” Bella gasped with confusion. She felt like she had just been given whiplash at the sudden turn her emotions had taken. She looked away from Jacob and turned to glance at her brother-in-law. 

“I didn’t.” Jasper replied with a frown. He had felt when Bella’s emotions had begun to be manipulated and the rage she had been feeling changed to calmness. He had felt it too dangerous to interfere, and so had merely felt it, to ensure it was no one with malicious intentions. 

“Then who did?” Bella pressed with concern. 

“I think I know,” Edward said as his golden eyes looked at the little boy, still being held in Bella’s arms, smile innocently at him. Cassimere’s father was not fooled however. “C.J., would you like to tell us something?” He asked his son with a raised eyebrow. 

The Cullen’s and Jacob looked to the little boy in surprise. Though by now they wondered why they still became amazed when he showed some new ability to them. Considering Cassimere seemed to enjoy continuously keeping them on their toes. Renesmee, they all noticed, was the only one not surprised by this development. They definitely weren’t surprised by that. Cassimere and Renesmee had no secrets between each other. They told everything to the other. 

“What?” Bella gasped out for the second time that day. “C.J. did that?” She asked and looked down at her son with surprise. 

“_Sorry Mama, but you were going to try to hurt Jacob, but actually end up hurting Seth instead when he jumps in front of Jacob to protect him.” _Cassimere explained telepathically. In spite of the fact that it wasn’t just to his mother, but everyone within the general vicinity of him heard what he told her.

Carlisle, along with Esme, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Edward, Jacob and his pack, were all greatly disturbed with how he was seemingly able to communicate with them all at once.  _ Was he getting stronger?  _ They all wondered with concern. It wasn’t that they feared the little boy. Rather, it was that they were worried about what could happen to him should anyone discover how truly unique he was. 

“Someone explain to me what is going on.” Bella ordered tightly through clenched teeth. Her protective and loving hold didn’t change on her son, neither did her continuous glances over at Renesmee, as she remained steadily firm in her demand for answers. “I thought C.J. could only communicate through his mind like Edward, and yet, he’s just manipulated my emotions and implied he’s seen what was going to happen between Jacob and I.” As a mother of such extraordinary children, she was feeling greatly worried and concerned for her son. 

The thoughts of what may happen to her little boy or little girl if they were found out about made Bella feel extremely anxious as she looked between her silent family, as they all seemed to struggle with what words to say to her demand. There was a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach with whatever was to be said to her. 

Bella reached out for Renesmee, taking her from Rosalie’s arms, and held her in her own arms again with her brother. While she held the twins in her arms, she used the comfort she felt with them against her chest, and steeled herself for what was about to be informed about. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, for anyone who is a follower/fan of Eminent Supremacy, Return to the Beginning, and I Feed My Monster Deep Inside, those chapters are currently being written and should be posted soon enough. As for A Blue, Black Shade Of Love, The Meaning Of Love, Reap What You Sow, Mysteries of the Past Unfolds, Pieces of You and One More Troubled Soul, they're also being written and/or edited to be posted, but it's a slow process.


	5. The Calm Before The Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bella continues to spend time with her children and Cassimere sees something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter posted for this story. My other stories I am working on writing other the next chapters for. There's about six stories and their next chapters that I am actively working on writing and should hopefully have posted soon. 
> 
> I hope everyone enjoys this chapters. Next chapter or two should have things moving along soon enough.
> 
> I also apologize for any grammatical errors found in the chapter.

**Afternoon**  


Bella was unwilling to let her children be handed off to anyone else in the room. Even if it had only been three and a half days, it still felt much too long being away from Cassimere and Renesmee. So finally being able to experience holding them in her arms, to feel their warm little bodies pressing against her now cool hard skin, and their rapid little heartbeats against her chest, there was nothing better and more perfect. She had fought so hard for her children to live and survive, that now that she had them here in her arms, she wouldn’t let them go without a fight. She could sense the others watching her, alert and wary, as if waiting for her to fly into another rage. She wasn’t going to lose it, not with her children in her arms. 

“How is C.J. able to do all these things?” She finally asked. Her burgundy red eyes looked at each face within the room. They all appeared to be hesitant to speak up first, as if they too were not entirely sure. Esme and Carlisle stood near the dining room, that led into the kitchen. Alice sat in an armchair with Jasper at her side on the armrest. His golden eyes (having recently fed) watched Bella’s every move with confusion and frustration. Rosalie and Emmett stood beside the wall of windows that looked out into the yard. 

Seth and Leah were sitting on the couch. While the younger of the two appeared perfectly comfortable in a room full of vampires, Leah was stiff and tense. Jacob stood near Bella’s right, where Renesmee was resting in her arms. She was entirely comfortable being held by her mother and beside her older twin. Cassimere, who was held in her left arm, was looking over at Edward, who stood on her left side, and was silently communicating with him, unknowingly to Bella. 

“We are not entirely sure.” Carlisle finally said, breaking the stifling silence that had fallen over them all. His intelligent gold colored eyes were thoughtful as he looked at her son. 

“How are you not sure?” Bella inquired. She would have assumed that they would have known how Cassimere was doing this. If nothing else, Edward should know. 

Even though Edward couldn’t read her mind, he still seemed aware what direction her thoughts had taken. “I can’t read his mind, like you.” Her husband said with a slightly crooked grin at the expression that must have graced Bella’s face at this news.

Bella glanced down at her son and daughter, to see that they were looking back at her with little grins, completely aware of what they were discussing. “What can he do, that you know of?” She asked while forcing herself to look back at the watching group. Jacob still stood entirely too close for Bella’s liking, but she dragged her eyes from her wonderful children to look back at the others. Bella was forcing herself by Will alone to keep any scathing or angry comments to herself, until she felt willing enough to even consider listening to Jacob’s side of things on how he had  _ imprinted _ on  _ her _ daughter. Bella clenched her jaw and focused on what was being said. 

“He can project his thoughts, without touch to any one of us or all of us, if he feels inclined to,” Edward began with a small smile. “He can also read the minds of another or show others memories like Renesmee in a way.” He explained with awe in his voice. “C.J. has a shield around his mind, like you, that he’s shown he can extend to others. He did that with Renesmee during your transition.” Bella listened in amazement at hearing what her son, her little C.J., could do already. “He has visions,” her husband was saying, “he had one of Jacob and his pack being attacked by a vampire. So some of us were able to go rescue them.” 

“Wait,” she blurted out before she could help herself, “I thought you can only have visions of people that you are...were?” Bella asked with confusion. 

Alice laughed lightly as she stood from her chair and walked over to her. With a gentle smile she reached out for her nephew. The little boy smiled at his Aunt, with a gentle touch to his mother’s cheek in a silent loving gesture, he willingly went into Alice’s waiting arms. Cassimere was feeling a bit hungry, and he knew Renesmee was too, since they hadn’t eaten in nearly four hours. He projected this thought to his Aunt Alice who gave a tinkling laugh. “We’ll get you and your sister food Cas,” she agreed, “thank you for telling me.” She then focused on Bella and answered her question. “That is generally how it works for me, but Cassimere is able to do it differently.” The smaller vampire explained with a shrug. She was entirely unconcerned that her nephew was evidently stronger than her in regards to getting visions.

Esme disappeared from the dining room and into the kitchen to get the twins their food. It was always an experience to feed the children, especially with their tastes. Renesmee and Cassimere both preferred human blood, because human baby food was absolutely repulsive to them. Unfortunately for the twins, Carlisle was concerned about whether they or getting enough vitamins and supplements, so they had to deal with eating pureed human food, even if they did it grudgingly.

At Alice’s remark regarding feeding the twins, Rosalie was swift to walk across the room and over to Bella. The blonde gently lifted Renesmee from Bella’s arms and into her own. Bella was reluctant to let her children go at first, but knew that if they were hungry, the others would be the best bet to get her twins fed. She watched as Jacob followed after Rosalie and Renesmee, to sit out on the porch to feed her little girl. She watched as Alice and Esme sat in the backyard beneath one of the towering oak trees that surrounded the backyard, with her son in Alice’s lap. 

“It’s a good thing Renesmee’s not venomous,” Edward remarked casually from beside Bella. The couple stood in the perfect position in the house, where they could look out both the back windows and the front windows to watch their children. “She tends to bite Jacob every time she’s hungry.” Bella looked at her husband, feeling shocked, and a little guilty as well that the statement pleased her. “Cassimere is venomous,” her husband was saying, “it’s why the wolves won’t go near him. When he’s hungry or irritable, he’ll bite the person holding him.” Edward smiled with a small amount of amusement, at the memory of his son biting Jasper on the hand, crossed his mind. 

Jasper rolled his eyes when he felt Edward’s amusement, and could easily see even without a mind reading ability, that he was thinking about when they had discovered Cassimere was venomous. “We also know that C.J. can manipulate emotions,” Jasper remarked with a mental “fuck you” to Edward, who only smiled bigger at his adoptive brother’s nonchalant attitude regarding being bitten by his nephew. 

Bella glanced between Jasper, Emmett, Carlisle, and Edward with confusion. She was keeping quiet on the remark about her son being venomous, as she has been acting like she didn’t remember her transition and didn’t want to tell them that she already knew her son was venomous, as she remembers the children biting her, but only Cassimere’s bite had burned like vampire venom does. “Wait, so he wasn’t able to manipulate emotions before this?” She questioned while looking back at the four vampires. 

Emmett’s chuckle of amusement, at Bella’s question, echoed in the silent room. He remained standing beside the front windows, watching his wife with Renesmee. He loved seeing her so happy. He’s never seen her happier than with one of the twins in her arms. “Cas is a mischief maker. He’s always pulling something on us.” 

Edward nodded in agreement at Emmett’s comment. “C.J. likes to surprise us and keep us on our toes.” Her seventeen-year-old husband said with a small smirk. “He’s constantly springing things on us, just to see our reaction. Renesmee tends to encourage it.” 

Bella nodded her head slowly at both of the older vampire’s words, her mind going over everything they were telling her. From the porch she could hear Rosalie and Jacob bickering over whose turn it was to feed Renesmee. Their relationship was as antagonistic as always, and she doubted it would ever change. She glanced over to the couch, to see that Seth and Leah were leaning their heads back against the couch and sleeping. Seth’s mouth was slack and Leah’s muscles were relaxed. Other than Jacob and Rosalie’s squabbling, Seth and Leah’s slow breathing in sleep, it was very quiet in the house. 

Esme and Alice stepped back into the house, with Cassimere held in Esme’s arms as she walked over to where Bella and Edward stood. “He’s finished eating and would like to be with you,” the motherly vampire said with a smile. Cassimere’s tiny hands stretched out for his mother, impatience clear across his face. Bella smiled brightly at the fact that her son wanted her, that he was reaching out for her. It made a warm feeling of love and joy settle in her chest like a warm blanket. 

Bella would never stop being prideful of her wonderful and precious children. To see how they interacted with each other and their family was amazing. She paid partial attention to Emmett, Esme, and Alice saying they were going out to hunt. She could hear Jasper declining the invitation to stay behind. He now stood unobtrusively behind the newel post, while trying not to be obnoxious about the fact that he had stayed behind to watch her. “What did I miss while I was transitioning?” Bella asked. She figured it was the best time to ask, considering how quiet the house now was. 

Before Edward or the others could explain, Cassimere, who was resting his cheek against his mother’s shoulder, began to mentally project to her everything she had missed in three and a half days. Bella could only assume she had gasped, as her mind was inflicted with what could only be alike to a home video of the last three and a half days. It was almost similar to how Renesmee could do it, but it was in third person point of view, rather than his perspective, as if his ability to read minds allowed him to project the days events from the perspective of everyone, but in an outlier view. She vaguely wondered if he could only project his thoughts like this, or if he could do it from his point of view, like his sister.

“What’s wrong?” Edward asked Jasper, since the empath was able to sense Bella and Cassimere’s emotions. There was times like these that Edward rued being unable to read their minds. Jasper could feel Bella’s shock and wonder at whatever her son was projecting to her. 

“I’m not sure.” Jasper replied with a frown. The two vampires took a step closer to mother and son, concern clear in their eyes. Rosalie and Jacob has gone quiet out front, listening for any trouble. 

It was only a few minutes, but in those short few minutes, Cassimere had shown his mother what had occurred during her transition. Everything from his and his sister’s birth, Jacob imprinting on Renesmee, the twin’s connecting with their father, adoptive Aunts, Uncles, and grandparents, he and Renesmee growing, and Cassimere’s continuously developing abilities, and to the ending of the feud with Sam’s pack - which was what led the other’s feeling safe enough to come and go as they please. 

Cassimere continued showing Bella the last three days. He showed her the conversation of Jacob explaining that this truce was binding, because the most absolute of all pack laws was that no wolf (shapeshifter Cassimere insisted) was allowed to kill another’s imprint. The pain of doing such a thing would not be excusable. 

Bella felt relief at this fact, that Renesmee was essentially untouchable. However, she felt fear that her son could still be free game, so to speak. Before her panic could increase at this thought, her little Angel settled her fears. “ _ It’s okay Mama,”  _ C.J. said softly in her mind. “ _ I’m her twin, we’re a part of each other, killing me would hurt Renesmee, and so I’m safe, _ ” he explained with a small gentle hand to her cheek in reassurance. Bella sighed in relief at the news. Both of her children were safe. She believed her son, who was able to read minds as easily as humans could breathe.

Cassimere continued to brandish the last three days. He showed his calmer mother about Sam, in human form, coming to the house so he and Carlisle could speak, because his father had refused to leave her side to translate. He further unveiled the conversation Sam and Carlisle had with each other. It was obvious to Bella that Sam was unhappy in the memory, but there was nothing that could be done about it. While Sam could be angry about Bella’s transformation, there was nothing  _ he _ could do about it, because Jacob was the rightful Alpha and he had allowed the transformation. 

Bella felt irate over how much she owed Jacob. _Because had he not_ _imprinted_, Bella thought distastefully, _on Renesmee_ _everything could have turned out for the worse_. There was nothing more she wanted than be livid with Jacob over the fact he had imprinted on her daughter, her baby girl. She wanted to hit him in her anger at what he did, but she owed the wolf shapeshifter too much. The newborn vampire forcefully redirected her thoughts in order to control her emotions. She didn’t want to fly into a rage and accidentally harm her son, but she had a feeling he’d stop her before she could. Her little boy was truly a marvel. 

The new mother watched as C.J. revealed how the two Alphas were able to communicate and regulate their thoughts. The two Alpha’s were unable to hear every thought they each had like before, rather they were only hearing thoughts they wanted the other to. Jacob had discovered this when he went by himself to speak about Renesmee to Sam. He had explained this new discovery of the Alpha’s thoughts to Seth and Leah when he had come back. Cassimere had “listened” in on that conversation, as he had explained to his daddy in the memory. It was not on purpose that he did this. But everyone’s thoughts were like a radio frequency to the little boy. He could change that “frequency” to a certain volume and level. 

Cassimere continued to put on display the next happening over these three days she missed. C.J. showed his mother his vision of Jacob and his pack being attacked by the unknown vampire. Bella recalled Edward mentioning this to her earlier that day, but to actually see the vision her son had, it was amazing. The new mother watched at Cassimere showed her the discussion their family had. He then displayed to her Carlisle, Jasper, and Emmett leaving to go help Jacob’s pack, while Alice, Rosalie, Esme, and Edward remained behind to guard Renesmee, Cassimere, and her transitioning form, in case the vampire went to their home. 

Bella was in complete awe at all her son was showing her. He then showed her his point of view, seeing her for the first time. How he had known who she was instantly and how beautiful he thought his mother was. “Thank you baby.” Bella whispered with a press of her lips to her son's forehead. She was thanking him for the compliment and showing her everything she had missed. She knew her son was just as desperate as she was to have her know everything that had happened over the last three days.

“What did he show you?” Edward asked curiously. In his arms he held Renesmee. Their little girl was perfectly content to rest in her daddy’s arms, until Cassimere was ready to leave their mama’s. 

“Everything I had missed,” she replied, still with awestruck eyes on her little boy. Bella would never get tired of the thought, that she had a son and daughter with Edward, someone she loved with her whole heart. Her little family had her complete and utter devotion. She would change nothing she had gone through, if it meant being in this exact same position again.

**Evening**

Bella had been consumed with so many worries in the last few hours, watching as everyone went about their daily lives. Cassimere and Renesmee were growing worryingly quickly, from the measurements Carlisle did for the last three days at six in the evening, there was valid proof. In such a short amount of time, her children have grown from newborns to babies. How long would it take before they were toddlers? How many days or weeks before they grew to be preschoolers and grade schoolers? The very thought that they may become teenagers or young adults too soon with their rapid growth was concerning. Would they change to adults older than she and Edward? Was there a limit to the twins aging? 

Then there was the concern for and about Charlie and what had to be done. She still wondered if she would be able to handle seeing him, to look as human as possible for him. Or should they leave, but fake her death before hand? Could she imagine laying in her coffin as her parents cried over her? Bella nearly shuddered at the thought and a grimace of distaste graced her now stunning features. Whatever they decided to do, they would have to do something soon. Her father has been calling consistently over the last three days and it hasn’t decreased. 

There was also consideration over what her possible ability could be. Did she just have supreme control? Or was it more? Edward had mentioned that he believed that since Cassimere was able to use him mind shield to a greater extent, than just having his mind protected from individuals with mental abilities, that perhaps she could do so too.  _ But how? _ She wondered with frustration. 

Bella stood beside the windows overlooking the yard. Renesmee was in her arms, delicate little hand pressed to her cheek as her daughter displayed every minute happening that she had experienced today. It brought a smile to Bella’s face and wondrous love for her very special little girl. She got from the tenor of the memories, that Renesmee wanted her to know everything that had gone on for her through the last days, just as much as Bella did. Watching her daughter’s memories, seeing her face in the background from the memories, was surprising. It was also a joy, to know her children wanted her with them just as much as she wanted them. 

Cassimere was currently sitting in Edward’s lap, the pair silently communicating in the telepathic way that their son preferred. It seemed to be a riveting conversation as Edward’s complete attention was focused on his son. Her husband’s features of deep thought and consideration had Bella wondering what he was talking about with their son. 

Bella’s attention turned back to Renesmee, when she noticed that her memory stories were beginning to slow. Then slowly, they began to get slightly blurry around the edges and drift out of focus, until finally they came to their conclusions. Bella swallowed the panic she felt - was their something wrong with her daughter? - when she noticed Renesmee’s eyelids fluttered and closed. She yawned, plump pink lips stretching into a round O shape, and then her eyes didn’t reopen. Renesmee’s hand fell away from Bella’s face as she drifted into sleep. The backs of her eyelids were the pale lavender color of thin clouds before sunrise. 

Bella, being a mother of such unique children, was curious to see if she could still visualize what her daughter perceived in her dreams. Being careful to not wake her, Bella lifted Renesmee’s hand back to her cheek and held it there. For a few minutes there was nothing there, until finally a flickering of color like a handful of butterflies were scattering her thoughts. Bella watched her dreams. There was a variety of colors, shapes, and faces, but they didn’t make any sense, not like her daughter’s memory stories. The faces that appeared were of the family, but the most common was Cassimere, herself, Edward, and Jacob.

“They’re finally both asleep.” Edward stated, his tone of voice caused Bella to turn to her seventeen-year-old husband. In his arms, he held Cassimere, who was resting peacefully in his arms, just as Renesmee rested in hers. It brought a smile to her face at the love she felt for her husband, who held their son with such love and care. From the window, she could see the deep purple night outside the window, just as clearly as she did in the day time. She watched as the rest of the Cullen’s made their reappearance back to the house. She still felt guilty for causing Jasper to leave, causing him to feel confused and conflicted at her control. 

At his wife’s look of curiosity, when she turned back to look at him, Edward smiled. “C.J. is often the last one to fall asleep,” he explained with a sigh. “It makes us wonder, if he’s more vampire than human, and Renesmee more human than vampire.” Edward glanced down at his son with wonder. “I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but his temperature is starting to slowly get cooler. It wouldn’t be noticeable to any human, but to vampires, it’s a noticeable difference.” 

Bella frowned at Edward’s words. Her concerned red eyes glanced at her son. She hoped they would be able to figure out what was going on with her children and soon. These changes scared her for what it meant for her children. For the sake of her children, she hoped it was nothing harmful for them. Bella didn’t think she could handle losing her precious and unique children, not when she was just starting to get to know them.

**Night**

In his one hundred and forty-three years as a vampire, Jasper had never truly considered what he might have missed out on as a human. Now however, as his arms tenderly and carefully held his adoptive nephew against his chest, feeling the warmth and light weight of a child who depended upon him and his family to protect them, it made him realize how much he might have missed out, had he remained human. At the same time, would he have wanted children? Had he still been human he would have married a nice farmer’s daughter and had a handful of children. 

Being changed into a vampire, the thirst of blood a constant on his mind, never let him consider what he missed. However, holding Cassimere in his arms as the unique little boy slept, and with his blood lust nonexistent, it allowed him to consider those possibilities he never thought of before. 

Alice looked at her mate with a tender smile. Her gold eyes were warm at the sight of her husband with their nephew in his arms. The connection Cassimere and Jasper shared was something special. It was a relationship that Alice felt her mate needed in his life. So many were always wary of Jasper because of the scars that covered his body because of his past, but Cassimere didn’t care about the scars and accepted his Uncle’s brutal past displayed on his body with no concern besides asking if they hurt him. 

Jasper slowly paced the room, his hand gently rubbing the tiny body’s back that he held in his arms. The rapid fluttering heartbeat of Cassimere in his arms brought out a protective instinct in the vampire that he rarely had for any other beside Alice. Cassimere was often only able to remain in a deep sleep if whoever in his family, who held him in their arms during his rest, paced the room and gently rubbed his back. 

Golden eyes glanced down at the stirring of Cassimere. A little furrow developed between his arched eyebrows, showing his discontent. Eyelids fluttered while his long eyelashes grazed his cheekbones. His eyes roved beneath his eyelids, as Cassimere saw something in his dreams. The little boy whimpered as he curled deeper into Jasper’s hold, his head turning into the older vampires collarbone, as if attempting to hide away from what he was seeing. 

“Shh darlin’, you’re safe.” Jasper murmured in his soothing southern accented voice. 

Cassimere whimpered again, the tiny noise of fear attracted the attention of the rest of the family. Their concerned gazes looked at the little boy held in the empath’s arms. It wasn’t entirely unusual for Cassimere to exhibit signs that he was having a bad dream. Or  _ perhaps he was having visions?  _ The family thought, now that they all knew he had a stronger version of Alice’s ability, they wouldn’t be surprised if he was subconsciously, in his sleep, having visions of future events. 

Edward and Bella were enjoying their second honeymoon in the little cottage that the family had fixed up for the newly weds and the twins. There was the master bedroom and two individual bedrooms for Renesmee and Cassimere. They were giving the new parents some time alone together, as they knew the desire was strong for the two of them. 

Jasper gently reached out with his empathy ability to settle Cassimere, but was stopped when the baby boy awoke with a hysterical cry. Sobs shook his small frame as his beautiful green eyes, glittering with tears that clung to his eyelashes, opened and began to look rapidly around the room with fear bright in his eyes. His cheeks were flushed redder from the steady stream of tears falling from his eyes and down his face. 

“What happened?” Emmett asked in concern for his nephew. He stood from the couch, the game he was playing on the XBox now forgotten as he stood to look at his adoptive nephew. 

“Did something happen?” Alice asked next, eyes wide as she looked at her still sobbing nephew. She had never seen him in such a state before.

“I don’t know.” Jasper replied as he gently bounced Cassimere in his arms and rubbed his back in an attempt to sooth him. It didn’t appear to work and only made him cry louder as his already rapid heartbeat seemed to beat faster in his distress. 

“He’s not hungry or needing a change.” Rosalie added, as they would have all smelt or heard it if those issues were an issue. Or as the likely case always was, would be informed of his need.

“Maybe he saw something.” Esme suggested from her sudden spot beside Jasper. She had been upstairs reading when the crying of her grandson had her complete attention.

Cassimere tucked his head back into his Uncle’s shoulder with his eyes squeezed shut as his sobs continued to shake his smaller body. “Perhaps you should take him outside for a stroll, Jasper.” Carlisle suggested. His arms held his sleeping granddaughter, who was starting to stir at the sounds of her brother crying. “At least then Renesmee may still get some sleep and Cassimere can find a center for himself. Perhaps all the emotions and thoughts surrounding himself is making it hard for him to find an inner calm.”

Jasper nodded his agreement to Carlisle’s words and quickly ran outside into the backyard of their home. “I’m here and I’m not going to let anything happen to you,”the blonde haired vampire promised softly. He began walking to the treeline that led into the surrounding forest. His arms had a protective hold around the agitated and distraught baby boy. Perhaps he would make his way towards the area he liked to go to, when he needed to center himself. It would be far enough away from civilization that no one else would be near for Cassimere to “hear” or “feel”, as Carlisle had suggested. 

“I’m heading to the Rocks, I’ll be back with Cassimere by dawn.” Jasper stated aloud for the listening vampires in the house. Without further words, Jasper took off in a sprint, the surrounding trees a mere blur as he ran deeper into the forest and away from everything else. 

Cassimere went quiet at the rush of air at his Uncle’s sudden running. He projected nothing to the older vampire as he rested in his arms, merely content to be held in his protective hold. With his Uncle Jasper holding him, he knew that nothing would hurt him, not with him around to help keep him safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews and kudos are always appreciated.


	6. Visions of a Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cassimere shows his uncle Jasper the visions he saw.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I could have added more to this chapter, but I just wanted a chapter with Cassimere showing Jasper the various visions he saw in his sleep. 
> 
> The next chapter will be moving this story further along. 
> 
> However, I do hope you enjoy this chapter.

The clearing Jasper reached was nearly fifteen miles away from the nearest source of civilization. They were higher up in the mountains, and in a clearing that had a cliff that overlooked the small town of Forks, Washington. It was quiet here. No animals stirred as they burrowed in their homes for the night, while other predators hid away sensing the greater predator in their midst. Trees reached high up to the sky, blocking out the moonlight as it beamed down upon the vampire and hybrid. 

Jasper glanced down at the baby boy in his arms. He was resting quietly in his arms, but he wasn’t asleep, merely taking comfort in the steady emotional and mental quiet his uncle was giving him. “Are you alright darling?” He asked the child quietly. He took a seat on the cold dirt ground, not bothered by the wetness that seeped into his jeans. His full concern and concentration was focused on the child. He adjusted his hold on Cassimere, allowing him to rest his back against his chest and gaze around at their surroundings. 

The family hadn’t taken the children outside very often. The farthest they had taken Cassimere and Renesmee since their birth was out in the backyard or front yard. There was always a concern that someone could see them or attempt to harm them in an effort to get at one of the adults. Everyone had enemies over their longer lifetimes, it was hard not to, especially when they were immortal. 

_I saw_ _some really bad things Uncle Jazz_, Cassimere projected into his Uncle's mind. His voice held a tone of fear and sadness in it. Bright green eyes glittered with tears he wouldn't shed as he turned his head and burrowed it into his uncle's shoulder. “_But I also saw some really nice things too_,” he added with a slightly brighter tone of voice.

“What did you see Cas?” Jasper asked in concern. There was a sense of impending doom settling over him when he looked into those brilliant green eyes. The stark fear, sadness, and grief in those eyes made the older vampires non-beating heart feel as if it would break. 

_ I’ll show you _, Cassimere’s mental voice whispered in Jasper’s mind. He was hesitant and almost unwilling to show his favorite uncle what he had seen, but he felt like he needed to show someone what would happen, and who better to show the visions he saw then a battle hardened Major for the United States of America? 

_ Rain poured from the sky. Lightning flashes and thunder boomed, seemingly shaking the earth with it’s fury. Shadows darted in and out of the trees, casting flickers of pale skin and red or golden eyes that glittered with determination as the vampires ran towards a clearing ahead of them. _

_ From behind the vampires were bigger shapes, bigger than any shapeshifter wolf. It had a monstrous form with razor sharp teeth that would allow them to tear through bone and vampire skin. White foam came from their mouths, much like a rabid animal. It was clear that these were the werewolves of myth, known as Children of the Moon, as one passed into the dim light of the full moon peeking through the storm clouds. The werewolf's eyes glowed a solid cobalt blue in the darkness, except for one, which was a fire engine red and burned with hell fire. The growls and snarls of the large beasts echoed in the night air. _

_ The storm persisted, drenching everything in its path, as the wind howled and the surrounding trees swayed fiercely with the wind, while others appeared to be bowed over by the strength of the storm. Blood drenched the muddy ground in the forest and clearing ahead, soaking the running vampires in mud, blood, and water. The coppery scent of blood hung heavy in the air. _

_ Further ahead in the clearing, surrounded by trees, stood a lean and muscular figure. He stood at a height of 5’10” tall and with hair a dark rich brown, that appears black in the darkness, clings to the sides of his face. The figures bright green eyes are fierce and determined, standing in a ready fighting position as the dark shadowy figures reached the edge of the clearing. Their snarls and growls sounded savage, menacing, and bloodthirsty. _

_ The figure looked on expressionlessly, waiting with silent anticipation and determination as the hulking figures of the lycanthropes broke the tree line, following the path of the vampires that had run past the figure, only to stop and abruptly turn to face the lycans. With a blur of movement, the dark haired figure met the army fearlessly, followed by over a dozen vampires to meet the lycanthropes head on. _

The vision went black as it finished, allowing Jasper the chance to ruminate over what he had seen in the vision. His mind went over the fact that the figure in the vision was apparently fighting werewolves, who everyone in the vampiric community had assumed went extinct, after the previous war that had gone on between werewolves and vampires thousands of years ago. _ Had they never truly died out at all _? Jasper wondered with worry. Vampires and Lycans have always been enemies. The lycanthropes were the only type of supernatural creature to fight a vampire, and more often than not, live to tell the tale afterwards. 

Jasper worried about who the figure in the previous vision was. He strongly suspected it was his nephew in that clearing, charging towards the lycanthropes fearlessly. Where was he and his family in that vision? Why weren't any of them with Cassimere fighting against those lycanthropes, if they truly are the werewolves of myth and legend. _ I’m going to need to work with him on his self-preservation, _he thought to himself with a shake of his head. He spent too much time acting like he was human that he continued to do these mannerisms even alone. His worry over Cassimere didn’t lessen, he was too much like his mother in that regard. Bella had not had any self-preservation either when she was human. 

_ A young child with bronze curls, that fell down her back, and beautiful chocolate brown eyes, walked out into the overcast afternoon. There was a light snowfall, dusting the child’s hair in white. Behind her followed Bella, her skin a beautiful pale white, eyes a dark gold, and hair of dark brown that curled around her face and fell past her shoulders. _

_ A large 10 foot in length wolf, that has brown fur, and dark intelligent eyes, walked on swift padded feet beside Bella. Jacob’s wolf forms eyes constantly scanned the surrounding area, but always fell back onto Renesmee. The pair were following Renesmee leisurely, it was a quiet walk that gave a tranquil air to the silent afternoon. _

_ Renesmee, who was walking ahead of the pair, was looking at the snow with awe filled eyes. She had never seen snow before and she was amazed at the beauty of it. Her pale skinned hand reached out to touch the snowflakes that were falling from the overcast sky with curiosity shining bright in her eyes. It was cold outside, her breath could be clearly seen, but the cold had no effect on her. Chocolate brown eyes didn’t remain looking in one place, instead they constantly roved around the trees that were weighed down by the heavy white snow. Icicles hung from the barren branches and glistened in the dim sunlight, creating a mirage of rainbow colors in the dim light. _

_ Suddenly a quiet, slim, young figure appeared as he ran past Bella and Jacob in a blur and towards where Renesmee stood. The dark haired figure tackled the young girl to the floor. It caused a cloud of snow to fly into the air as the two collapsed on the ground and began rolling around in a tangle of limbs as they wrestled each other. _

_ “Ow you jerk!” Renesmee cried out in her tinkling voice. She roughly rolled over and hit her brother in the stomach with her elbow. _

_ “Don‘t be such a baby Renesmee!” Cassimere exclaimed in his equally chiming voice. He rolled over his sister, using his weight to hold her down, as he threw a handful of snow into his sisters face. His words caused his twin to use her weight to roll Cassimere off of her, before they once again started wrestling. _

_ “Cassimere Jarred Marcello Cullen and Renesmee Carlie Cullen!” Bella exclaimed loudly as she watched her twin children rough house on the snow covered ground. “What do you think you’re doing?” She asked with her hands on her lips and a disapproving motherly expression across her face. The twins ignored their mother’s demanding question and instead continued to roll around on the ground, while tussling with each other playfully. _

_ Jacob in his wolf form huffed a laugh and shook his head in amusement at the twin’s antics. The booming laughter of Emmett, smattering chuckles from the other family members, and the exasperated sigh from the twin’s father, reached Bella’s ears as she could only watch as Cassimere and Renesmee continue to try and outdo each other. After many long minutes of wrestling, the twins stopped suddenly as they both faced each other. Bright gleeful smiles were gracing their faces, enhancing their beauty. They were more beautiful than any other vampire the Cullen family had ever seen. _

_ There was a quiet that fell over them, as if everything was holding its breath to see what would happen next. Renesmee and Cassimere’s hair was messy and mused from their roughhousing, causing the strands to stick up in disarray. “You’re it!” Cassimere suddenly announced as he tagged his sister and took off running. _

_ “No fair!” Renesmee called back as she ran after her older twin brother. “I’m always it first!” Cassimere jumped through the air in an impressive display of agility as he ran smoothly over the snow covered floor. Renesmee was not far behind. _

_ There was a sudden gasp as a blonde vampire that the twins had never met before, caught their attention. Abruptly, they stopped their game and turned to where the noise had come from. From the side, their mother was suddenly running after the disappearing vampire, calling her name in a panic. “Irina! Wait! Stop Irina!” _

_ Cassimere and Renesmee reaches out in unison to hold each other’s hand in comfort. An unsettled feeling seemed to hang over them in that moment, as if doom would soon befall them, at the look of fear and worry in their mother's eyes was anything to say about it, when she appeared back to them and ushered them back to the house. _

Jasper watched in awe at the little boy in his arms appearing as a child in the vision. He and his sister were absolutely beautiful. They were even more breathtaking in all honesty older. The fear of Irina having caught sight of the twins had him looking to the child, mouth open to ask a question that Cassimere was already responding to. 

_ A vampire with straight, chin-length, silvery blonde hair, standing at 5'2" and golden eyes, with features so beautiful that any man who saw her became mesmerized by her beauty, stood before three older vampires sitting upon thrones. While various other vampires stood around the great hall of what could only be some sort of castle. _

_ The vampire that sat in the middle had an average build, being 5'10" tall, and having almost translucent skin that looks translucent as an onion. His hair is very long and jet black, falling past his shoulders, while his eyes are a milky red color that looked unsettling when the full focus of those eyes were upon a person or vampire. He looks to have been transformed into a vampire in his mid-20's, and was therefore very handsome. _

_ The second vampire who sat at the left had skin so white that it almost appears translucent, also comparable to an onion's skin as well. His eyes are a dark red and cloudy or milky like the other two vampires sitting on the thrones. His snow-white hair is shoulder-length, and very close in color to his skin tone color. He stands at about 5'9" tall with an average build, and looks to have been transformed in his late 40's. _

_ The last vampire, who sat on the throne on the right, has black hair that is shoulder length. He would stand tall at 6'0", had he not been sitting, and has an average build. His white skin is translucent with a papery texture, and his red vampire eyes have an overlying milk film. He had an apathetic expression across his face as he looked on in disinterest at Irina. _

_ “You say the Cullen’s created two vampire children?” Aro, Leader of the Volturi, remarked with interest as he stood from his throne and walked down the three short steps to stand on even ground with the beautiful female vampire. “That you have seen them for yourself?” _

_ “Yes,” she replied while her dark golden eyes scanned the room warily. _

_ A young female vampire, standing at 4'8" tall has a tiny body with lank, pale brown hair trimmed semi short and pale skin to match it. She could easily be mistaken for a preteen boy if not for her girlish face and full lips. Her face is angelically beautiful in its childlike appearance, but she has an exceptional face that would make a Botticelli angel look like a gargoyle. Her eyes are wide and her lips full, but it was her eyes that are a dark red, that held apathy or boredom, but with an air of commanding presence, that had others looking at her warily. She stood behind Aro, with a boy around her age standing directly across from her. _

_ The young male vampire, looking very similar to the female vampire, with a darker brown hair color, a height at 5’0”, lips that aren't as full as hers, and looked less sadistic then his sister. The two siblings shared a look between each other, interest clear in their eyes at the news being spoken. _

_ “You’re hand.” Aro remarked in an order that was implied as a request. He stopped just a few feet away from Irina. The beautiful blonde vampire raised her hand and placed it in his. It was silent as the other vampires waited in anticipation to see what their Leader would say. _

_ “It appears that the Cullen Clan has created two vampire children.” The statement brought a small smile twisting his lips. He was finally given the opportunity to do something with that particular family. _

Jasper could barely comprehend what he had seen before another vision played out in his mind. This particular vision horrified him. He watched it all in silence and dread. 

_ The conversation occurring between the two groups stopped as Alice and Jasper arrived at the battleground, surprising everyone there, especially Aro. The pair are promptly halted by Demetri and two guards stepping forward, however Alice looked to Aro calmly. “I have proof that Cassimere and Renesmee are not a threat,” she explained to the Leader of the Volturi. Aro eagerly stepped forward and took her hand, and beheld the following scenario. _

_ Alice was tense as she appeared to come to the realization that Aro was still adamant for a violent outcome. Alice casually signaled Bella, who stood behind with Jacob, Renesmee, Benjamin and Cassimere, looked to the older adults protecting the group. Cassimere was held in a young vampire of Egyptian descent’s arms. He had midnight black hair, an olive pallor to his pale skin, and an oddly cheerful appearance. He stood at 5’9" and has the same crimson red eyes as the traditional vampires. He was holding the hybrid protectively in his arms as he looked distrustfully at the Volturi. _

_ “Run Jacob, Benjamin,” she told the older men as she sent them on their way. _

_Caius_ _ noticed this and immediately turned to Santiago, “Go get them,” he ordered the brawny and huge looking vampire. _

_ Alice, who had seen that Jacob, Renesmee, Benjamin and Cassimere, were on their way to safety, delivers a kick to Aro's head, sends him flying to the back of his party. The entire Volturi coven glares at Alice in astonishment and fury at the action. The situation quickly escalates as an infuriated Aro orders two of his guards to “take her away”. _

_ Carlisle looked furious as Alice was arrested, and rushed forward to save her; knocking two of the guards aside. Aro met Carlisle's leap and caught him in midair. After a sickening crunch, Aro landed with Carlisle's severed head in his hand. Esme, their family and friends, all watched this happen in horror. As Caius burned Carlisle's body in front of Alice, the death of Carlisle causes the Cullen's and their allies to charge at the Volturi. Aro spread his arms, and his entire guard and witnesses surged forward as well. _

_ It was a battle between the Volturi and the Cullen’s. Their witnesses all fought viciously against each other. Blood stained the once pure white snow in a ruby red that glistened in the sunlight. Snarls, growls, and screams of agony echoed in the large clearing. _

_ It is a cacophony of noise. _

_ A few of the Volturi's guards and witnesses had been taken out immediately by the Cullen’s and their witnesses. Jane noticed Demetri struggling in his fight with Jasper and attempted to use her tormenting gift to give Demetri the advantage. Bella immediately shielded Jasper in turn. Alec recognized that it was Bella's doing tackles her. With Bella occupied, Jane incapacitates Jasper and Felix and Demetri slice off his head. _

_ Rosalie is fighting two Volturi vampire guards at once. Together they begin to tag team her. One jumps behind her and holds her down as the other rips her apart. _

_ As Alec tries to attack Bella again, an enraged and grief stricken Emmett rushes over and throws him down, brutally severing his body and his head. Alice then breaks free of her captors and joins the fight. _

_ Meanwhile, Jacob and Renesmee are being pursued by Santiago in the forest nearby as they run. _

_ Edward is engaged in a fight with Demetri, but is easily overpowered by him. _

_ As Seth kills a guard, Jane torments him with her power, and Felix moves in to kill him. His sister, Leah, howls in grief and anger. _

_ Jacob hears Leah howl and became instantly overwhelmed with grief. With Jacob distracted, Santiago gains a chance to catch up and carry on his attack, but Jacob immediately snaps out of his pain and kills Santiago. He and Renesmee escape. _

_ In another location, Cassimere stops Benjamin from going further and gives the older vampire a begging look as Cassimere pleads to Benjamin to help his family and their witnesses. The Volturi's party was pairing up against the Cullen's and their allies. Benjamin presses his lips against the hybrid forehead and nods at his mates request. Raising his free hand, that is not holding Cassimere, he uses his gift to open a large sinkhole in the middle of the ground, allowing his side to use it as an opportunity to kill off more of the Volturi easily. The earth splits open to reveal a magma pit at the bottom. _

_ Cassimere uses his abilities to protect himself and his mate, while also assisting his family and their witnesses. The grief is strong in him, as he had watched too many of his family members die: his grandfather Carlisle, Uncle Jasper, and Aunt Rosalie. _

_ Esme is nearly killed when a Volturi guard drags her into the hole. Leah spots them and, taking pity on Esme, pounces on the guard to pull him off Esme. This consequently sends both of them to their deaths. _

_ Demetri has Edward pinned down and holds him there until the ground beneath him collapses, sending him into the sinkhole. Demetri—thinking he has finished off Edward—is taken by surprise when Edward suddenly emerges and, with a surprise attack, beheads him. _

_ Alice charges at a panic-ridden Jane, dodging and taking down several the Volturi guards and witnesses along the way. Jane tries to use her gift only to see that Alice is being shielded by Bella. Realizing that she doesn't have a chance without her power, Jane attempts to run. Alice catches up to her within seconds, and throws her to a waiting Sam, who then tears off her head. _

_ Aro is devastated and infuriated by this. Caius then angrily charges at Tanya and catches her in a choke-hold. Garrett, a nomadic vampire, comes to Tanya's aid and kicks Caius into the awaiting hands of Kate, Tanya's sister. Kate uses her shocking power to immobilize Caius, allowing Tanya to partially behead Caius from the jawline to avenge their sister. Stefan and Vladimir, two vampires who greatly despised the Volturi, charge at Marcus. The man openly welcomes his death as the pair severe his body. _

_ Aro is angered by his amount of losses and finally joins the fight and sets his sights on Bella. Edward runs in his direction as Aro delivers a blow that sends Bella flying across the battleground into Edward's arms, knocking them over. A brief two-on-one scuffle dazes him for a moment and Edward then attempts to kill Aro himself, only to be outperformed when Aro turns around and begins to crush Edward's face with his bare hands. Bella jumps on top of him and begins to pull off his head. Edward, upon being released, assists her in the matter. _

_ Bella grabs the fire brand and sets Aro's head ablaze while, in the background, many of the Volturi's leftover guard members close in on them. While Aro's head is consumed by the fire. _

_ It’ was a massacre. _

Jasper is pulled from the vision with shock and grief at what he had seen. It was no wonder that Cassimere had awoken in hysterics after seeing all this. Especially seeing three of his family die at the hands of the Volturi. Is this what is going to happen? Should the twins be discovered, will they fight against the Volturi will they lose their loved ones. Would he lose his life and leave behind his mate and family? He didn’t like that thought. 

“You have a mate darling.” Jasper remarked as he looked down at his emotionally and mentally exhausted nephew. He figured he would hold off on the more emotionally and mentally tiring conversations for now. His nephew had been through too much already to deal with any more conversation on what he had seen. Jasper would wait until later when they are with the rest of their family. 

Cassimere nods his head at Jasper’s question and projects another vision he had, a few days ago, when he and his sister had been just a couple of hours born. The hybrid had been hiding this fact from his family. He was too afraid of what their reaction might have been, should they come to realize his mate was a male vampire. But, Cassimere has come to realize, that no one in his family will care that he has a male mate that he cares greatly about. He was too young to feel anything more than that, but he knows when he is older his feelings will easily be able to turn into love, like what his mother and father, Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper, and his other family members and their mates have for each other. 

_The_ _underground temple has felt like a gilded cage most of his vampiric life. Amun has always worried that Benjamin would leave to join another coven. He never seemed to realize that the restrictions Amun placed upon him was making him want to leave. There wasn’t much more he could take of this suffocating over protectiveness before he finally left. A packed bag is hidden behind a couch, hidden from view from anyone who looks inside. _

_ Tia watched, as the one she considers to be a brother, paces the temple with impatience and stress. She can clearly see that there is something nagging at him, distracting him to the point of not being able to concentrate. Her mate, Kareem, sat beside her and followed his twin brother with his equally red eyes. In boredom, Kareem was levitating various objects throughout the room. _

_ “Something bothers you.” Kareem remarked with a tilt of his head and a raised eyebrow. _

_ Benjamin glanced over at his twin brother and Tia before looking away. “I feel my mate,” he replied with a sigh. “My mate is out there in the world. Somewhere I’m not and all I desire most is to be with them.” _

_ Kareem and Tia shared a look. They have noticed how lonely Benjamin is. How desolate he is, even though he attempts to hide it. To know that he felt his mate was out there, they wanted to help him in any way they could. “Then go to them.” Tia replied simply. Her red eyes showed her sympathy and understanding towards Benjamin’s situation. _

_ “How am I to leave?” He asked with a sigh that was not needed, but expressed how he felt aptly. “Amun constantly watches me, unwilling for me to go anywhere.” Benjamin added with a look as Amun passed the room the three of them were speaking in. _

_ “Let us deal with Amun.” Kareem responded. “You go and find your mate,” he stood from the chair, allowing the book he had been levitating to collapse back on the table it had been previously laying on. _

_ Tia stood and followed after Kareem as they began to walk out of the room. “Just call and inform us when you have found your mate,” she said over her shoulder as she left the room. _

_ Benjamin stood still in the silence of the room for a few seconds, before he was moving. Grabbing his bag he quickly left the room and snuck out of the temple, heading north west, towards the feeling that was dragging him towards where his mate was. He would be back to see his family, but first he had to go and find his mate. _

Jasper was surprised to see this vision. He had not suspected that Cassimere would know about his mate already. Of course, as vampires they are able to sense their soulmate and follow that sensation until they are where their second half is. “Who is he?” He asked his nephew with only acceptance and curiosity in his emotions and thoughts. 

_ His name is Benjamin _, Cassimere began to explain with happy and content emotions as he rested against his uncle. The sun of dawn was beginning to crest the horizon, bringing about gorgeous colors of reds, oranges, pinks, and yellows across the sky like a painting. The noises of birds awakening and chirping their greetings, animals scurrying from their burrows and off to scavenge for food, and the light rustling of leaves as a breeze began to pick up, left the morning feeling tranquil. 

_ I feel and saw that he’s getting closer to us. He’s been travelling since I saw that and should be here soon. _Jasper gave a very human sigh at his nephew’s words. Was Cassimere just going to spring this on them with no warning? Because that would go over well with Bella and Edward, and the rest of his family. Though he could only assume that Alice knew what was going to happen already with her visions. “We’ll have to talk about this with the family Cass,” the older vampire explained to the little boy as he pushed himself smoothly up off the floor. Cassimere remained bundled in his arms, his head resting on Jasper’s shoulder, as the vampire began to make his way back to their home in a leisurely pace. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Benjamin's twin brother, I perceive Kareem looking like Bruno Mars, outfit and all. 
> 
> Reviews and Kudos are always appreciated.


	7. Let The Drama Begin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drama begins to occur for the Cullen family and one vampire is getting closer to his Mate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, it's been awhile since I posted. This pandemic, among other things, has certainly put a damper on my mood, but I hope everyone is keeping safe and wearing masks? This year is a scary time, but lets all hope it gets better. 
> 
> Here is the new chapter, which I struggled with writing and I'm still not completely happy with, but I figured I might as well post it. I hope you all enjoy it! XD

The shadows shift and dance in the rain and encase all that may be seen by humans. Buildings tower over the humans that wander down the rainy streets, rushing towards their destination so they can escape the downpour of rain. The glow of neon signs and street lights reflect off of the glossy streets, wet from the continuous rainstorm. A hooded black figure wanders down the streets with an unnatural grace and fluidity. From beneath the hood, is a man, if one could be considered such, being what he is. He has an olive pallor to his pale skin with an exotic appearance that will catch the eye of any human, if the rain was not a distraction and a well meaning gift to the vampire. 

The vampire can feel the yearning for his mate. It was becoming stronger, the closer he nears his Mate's location. As he makes his way through the deserted streets, he can sense the weather change. It’s a sign, he knows, of an imminent change that is to occur. He wonders if this change was for him or for his mate? Perhaps it will be a change for them both? In the not too far off distance, Benjamin can hear the river saying his name, urging him to continue forward, that he is getting closer to his other half. The wind that rages through the streets, whispers in the air, into Benjamin’s ears, that it won’t be much longer now. That he shouldn't dally the time away. 

The elements, the matter that he is able to manipulate and wield so effortlessly, is more than just what people believe it to be. The Earth, Air, Water, and Fire, they all have a mind of its own. A will of their own. It takes a person of great strength, to possess the will and integrity to gain a mastery over them. Benjamin is fortunate that he has this fortitude. The elements all assist him in their own way, with a shift of a breeze, a rumble of the earth or a rustle of plants, a gurgling from a river water, or a roar from a fire. Over his lifetime, Benjamin has learned to read the sounds and noises that the elements show him for what they are. As he reads them now, he turns towards the direction of Forks, Washington. 

That’s where he needs to be, he knows. Somewhere deep inside him, in a place that has been frozen cold for so long, has begun to thaw with a heat that depicts his mate. That warmth, he has never experienced anything like it before. From the stories his brother and Tia have told him, that warmth would turn into a fiery heat that doesn’t burn. Benjamin can’t say he regrets leaving them, but he does miss his twin brother and sister-in-law. The mere fact that he will finally get to experience his own happiness, after being alone and feeling empty for so long, has lessened the guilt he feels for leaving his own Coven. 

Benjamin turns a corner, and finds the street abandoned. With a small smirk, he takes off into a run. To a human, it would have appeared as if he was there one second and then gone the next. Anticipation hangs heavy in his chest, as he speeds through the small town of Alta, Wyoming. He will be in Washington soon enough, just a little bit longer, and he’ll be with his mate. 

**Forks, Washington**

**The Cullen House**

Alice stands at the back window of the Cullen family home. Her golden eyes look out into the green forest that surrounds their home’s property with concern. She searches for the familiar figure of her mate and nephew. Yet, they have not appeared, and she can't See them. She can only assume that Cassimere is somehow blocking her sight from both of them. She was hoping that Jasper and Cas would be back by now, before Bella and Edward make an appearance, and before Renesmee woke up from her sleep, but that hadn’t happened, as she’s been awake for the last couple of minutes. 

Renesmee sits on the floor with Emmett and Rosalie hovering over her, playing with a little pile of twisted silverware. She has a mangled spoon in her right hand. It had taken them all a few hours, since Renesmee awoke earlier this morning, to calm her down when she noticed her brother wasn’t in her immediate vicinity. It had taken giving her some of Esme’s old silverware to destroy, that her upset was momentarily forgotten. 

The little beauty glances at the window and smiles happily at the sight of her mother. She tosses the spoon on the floor and creates a divot in the wood from her strength, before she points in Bella’s direction imperiously. She had been asking for her mother and twin brother since she woke up. If she wasn’t getting her brother, then she wanted her mother. 

Esme, Carlisle, Emmett, and Rosalie laugh at Renesmee’s action. Esme and Carlisle sit on the couch, watching her as if she is the most engrossing film. Alice is smiling from where she remains standing at the back window, waiting for Jasper and Cassimere to reappear. 

The sound of the front door opening causes all the Cullen’s to turn their heads towards Bella and Edward stepping into the house. The newborn mother turns swiftly, before their laughter has even begun, bounding across the room and scooping her beautiful daughter up from the floor in the same second. Bella and Renesmee smile widely at each other. 

The newborn vampire holds her daughter in her arms in a comforting and loving embrace. Her red colored eyes look her daughter over and she can instantly tell the Renesmee was different, but not by much. She is a little longer again, her proportions drifting from babyish to childlike. Her hair is longer by a quarter inch, the curls bouncing like springs with every movement. Bella’s imagination had been worse than the actual visual. Thanks to her overdone fears, these incremental changes are almost a relief to what it could have been. She was sure that even without Carlisle’s measurements, the changes were slower than yesterday. 

Bella looks away from her daughter and scans the room swiftly with her eyes. She immediately notices that her son is nowhere in sight. It seems Edward notices as well, since he speaks. “Where’s Cassimere?” Edward asks, his golden eyes begin to scan around the room, searching for his son. When he finds no sight of him, his eyes turn to his silent family. 

“Cassimere had a nightmare last night.” Carlisle says after a moment of silence. He remains sitting on the couch beside Esme with his hand holding her. 

“Nightmare?” Bella and Edward chorus in unison with concern and worry blatantly clear in their tone of voice and expressions. 

“It’s more like he had visions that could be contributed as nightmares.” Jasper remarks as he steps into the room. Cassimere is resting comfortably against his uncle's chest and shoulder, his eyelids blink heavily, with his thick dark eyelashes, ones that many human girls would be envious of, flutter against his cheekbones as he attempts to stay awake. 

Bella’s eyes drink in the changes of her son. His proportions, like his sisters, have drifted from babyish to childlike. His hair is also longer by a quarter inch, the dark brown (nearly black) locks seem to be an even more unruly mess with a mind of its own, much like Edward’s. His green eyes, usually such a bright and stunning color, are darker now with a weariness from whatever he Saw. Worry gnaws in the pit of Bella’s stomach at the clear sign of distress her son displays.

Cassimere yawns tiredly and rubs his face against his Uncles shoulder. He had fallen asleep on their trip back from the forest clearing, but awoke only a couple of minutes away from their home. The limited amount of sleep he has received that night is beginning to take a toll on the hybrid. “These visions are something that we need to talk about,” the older vampire says with a serious expression gracing his beautifully scarred features. “But, I feel that we should discuss it later tonight. Once Cassimere has taken a nap.” Jasper adds with a worried glance down at his exhausted nephew. 

“Tonight then, we will discuss these turns of events.” Carlisle agrees with some hesitancy. The Coven and family leader wants to know what his adoptive grandson has seen that caused such a change in him, but is willing to agree with Jasper on this. Cassimere needs more sleep before they could further discuss what he has Seen. 

Edward steps forward towards his brother and reaches for his son. While he doesn’t like the idea, he’s willing to wait to talk about it, especially if it has caused such a reaction with Cassimere. There is great concern for his oldest child, regarding the clear signs of disquiet is blatantly clear to the family. Cassimere is a generally happy, cheerful and mischievous little boy, but it’s clear that what he Saw has affected him. They are willing to wait to speak about what their nephew and grandson has seen, until the child was ready to talk about it. 

Cassimere snuggles into his father’s arms following the exchange between his uncle and father. The little boy is exhausted from his visions, but he is afraid to fall asleep. The visions are always worse when he sleeps. His mind is more open, more vulnerable, during his rest. His consciousness is what allows him to decide whether or not he Sees anything. 

Renesmee frowns and looks in concern at her brother. She gently pats her mother’s cheek. Bella winces as her daughter displays that she’s hungry again. Followed immediately by the concern for her twin, which causes Bella to smile reassuringly at her daughter. 

“Are you hungry Cassimere?” Edward asks his son worriedly. With Renesmee hungry, he can only assume his son is too. It haunts him that he can’t see what his son is thinking, whether he’s hungry, and especially at a time like this. His son is visibly upset, they can all see it, and yet he won’t speak up about it yet. Cassimere merely nods at his father’s question and buries his face into the collarbone, in the area that connects his father's neck and shoulder. 

Edward presses a loving kiss to the top of his son’s head before he gently hands Cassimere to his mother. Bella immediately adjusts her hold so she can balance the twins in her left and right arm. “How long have they been up?” Bella asks as she watches as Edward disappears into the kitchen doorway. She can only assume that he is preparing the children’s breakfast, having seen what Renesmee has thought as clearly as Bella has. As well as Cassimere’s confirmation that he is hungry. Bella can’t help but wonder if Edward will even have noticed Renesmee’s little quirk, if he was the only one to know her. To Edward, it’s probably like hearing everyone else. 

“Just a few minutes ago Nessie woke up.” Rosales replies. “We would have called you sooner. She’s been asking for you -  _ demanding _ might be a better description. She’s also been asking - demanding really - for Cassimere too. Esme had to sacrifice her second-best silverware to keep the little monster entertained.” Rosalie smiles at Renesmee with gloating affection that shows clearly her criticism is entirely non-existent. 

“Cassie only slept for about thirty minutes.” Jasper supplies with worry clear in his eyes as he looks at Cassimere. Frowns grace everyone’s lips at the uncharacteristic behavior of Cassimere. Whatever Cassimere has Seen, has affected him to the point that he is not sleeping either. It was going to be difficult to wait until nightfall to discuss what was going on. 

“We didn’t want to...bother you.” Rosalie adds as Bella looks between Jasper and Rosalie. Rosalie bites her lip and looks away, trying not to laugh at the reason why Bella and Edward couldn’t be bothered last night or this morning. 

Emmett’s silent laughter behind Bella, sends vibrations through the foundation of the house. Jasper smirks silently in amusement at that, but his eyes remain focused on his nephew. What he has to say to the family, doesn’t leave him with a cheerful spirit. Alice is withholding her own laughs as she smiles brightly at her sister-in-law. Carlisle and Esme merely look fondly at Bella, when she holds her chin high. 

“We’ll get your rooms set up as soon as possible,” she tells her children, ignoring the good natured teasing by her in-laws. “You both will like the cottage. It’s magical.” Renesmee smiles with interest clear in her eyes. She’s clearly eager and curious to see the cottage her mother is talking about. Cassimere dozes quietly on her shoulder, he acknowledges his mother’s words with a gentle pat of his hand against her collarbone. But nothing else shows his interest in what she is saying. 

Bella glances away from her children and over to Esme. “Thank you so much, Esme. The cottage is absolutely beautiful and perfect for my family,” she thanks with a smile of gratitude. 

Before Esme can respond, and remark on how they added an additional room during her Turning, Emmett is laughing again, but this time it’s not silent. “So it’s still standing?” He manages to ask between his loud snickers. “I would’ve thought you two had knocked it to rubble by now. What were the two of you doing last night? Discussing the national debt?” He howls with laughter. His golden eyes are filled with gleeful amusement. 

The others snicker and giggle with amusement as Bella merely grits her teeth and reminds herself of the negative consequences that could happen if she loses her temper. She would have really hurt Jacob had Cassimere not calmed her down, but Emmett wasn’t as breakable as Jacob. Thinking of Jacob makes Bella wonder where they are. She’s honestly surprised that they’re not inside now. “Where are the wolves today?” She asks as she glances out the window wall, but sees no sign of them outside. 

“Jacob took off this morning pretty early,” Rosalie tells Bella with a little frown creasing her forehead. “Seth followed him out.” 

“What was he so upset about?” Edward questions as he comes back into the room with Renesmee and Cassimere’s cups. Bella can only assume that there was more in Rosalie’s memories than what she was able to see in her expression. 

Bella stops breathing as she hands Renesmee off to Rosalie and Cassimere to Emmett. She may have great self control, if that is what she can do, but there wasn’t any feasible way for her to feed Renesmee or Cassimere. Not yet anyways. 

“I don’t know, nor do I care.” Rosalie grumbles in response. She cares little for the mongrels, something she feels Cassimere has in common with her. She does, however, still answer Edward’s question fully. “He was watching Nessie sleeping, his mouth was hanging open like the moron he is, and then he just jumped to his feet without any kind of trigger - that I noticed, anyways - and stormed out.  _ I _ was glad to be rid of him. The more time he spends here, the less chance there is that we’ll ever get the smell out.” 

“Rose,” Esme chided gently. She was too kind to agree with Rosalie about the smell, but even she knew that their scent, so to say, lingers. 

Rosalie flips her hair over her shoulder and rolls her eyes. “It doesn’t matter anyways. We won’t be here that much longer.” 

“I still say that we should go straight to New Hampshire and get things set up,” Emmett remarks. His hold on Cassimere is protective as his nephew feeds. It is obvious that he’s continuing an earlier conversation. “Bella’s already registered at Dartmouth. Doesn’t look like it will take her all the long to be able to handle school.” He looks at Bella with a teasing smile and glint in his eyes. “I’m sure you’ll ace your classes…since there’s apparently nothing of interest for you to do at night besides study.” 

Rosalie giggles. Carlisle and Esme fondly shake their heads at their adoptive son. Jasper rolls his eyes at his brother and ignores him. It was typical of Emmett to tease those he loves and cares greatly about. 

_ Don’t lose your temper. Don’t give him any ammunition to use _ . Bella chants to herself. She’s rather proud of herself for succeeding in retaining a level-head. “We do have to leave here, don’t we?” Bella questions instead of snapping at Emmett. She has been thinking about this matter. The danger she will be putting her father in, as well as those she knew as a human, if she remains here. It’s cause enough for her to leave. The danger her children will be in, should they be discovered, makes any reservations Bella might have, practically non-existent. She will do anything for her children, if it means they remain alive and safe. 

Edward smiles sadly at his wife. He knows the heartbreak she is feeling over this. While he can’t read her mind, he knows Bella well enough now to know what she is thinking and feeling. The close relationship she has with her father, after not having a close one at all for years, it’s breaking her heart having to leave him. But it’s for Charlie’s safety and for their children. 

Edward suddenly growls - an abrupt, shocking gasp of a sound - and the blackest fury rolls across his expression like storm clouds. 

Before anyone can respond, Alice is on her feet in a rush of emotions. “What is he  _ doing _ ? What is that  _ dog _ doing that has erased my schedule for the entire day? I can’t see  _ anything _ ! No!” Alice glances at Bella with a tortured expression. “Look at you! You  _ need  _ me to show you how to use your closet.” 

_ Papa _ ,  _ Aunt Alice _ , Cassimere projects, having stirred in his Uncle’s arms, from his dozing after eating his breakfast. The mess of emotions and thoughts, is enough to awaken the child. Edward and Alice look to him and freeze like statues as Cassimere projects the vision he saw of Jacob, and what he has done. 

Jasper is concerned with the fury he feels coming for Edward. He has rarely ever felt this way from his brother. Whatever has caused this reaction, it was nothing good. 

For a small moment, Bella is grateful for whatever Jacob was up to, until Edward snarls the words out with hands curled into fists. 

“He talked to Charlie. He thinks Charlie is following after him. Coming here. Today.” 

“ _ Fuck _ ,” Alice says in her trilling, ladylike voice, and then blues into motion, streaking out the back door. 

For a moment, all Bella can think of is how very odd such a word escaping Alice’s trilling voice sounds, before Edward’s words catch on. “He told Charlie?” She gasps with shock. “But - doesn’t he understand? How could he do that?” Charlie  _ couldn’t _ know about vampires! He couldn’t know about her! That would put him on a hit list that the Cullen’s couldn’t save him from. “No!” She cries out, the pain she feels at the moment, at the very thought of Charlie being put in danger, sits heavy on her shoulders. 

Edward’s jaw is clenched and when he speaks, it’s through gritted teeth. “Jacob’s in his way in now.” He never liked Jacob, and with him pulling this, it infuriates him. 

When Jacob Black comes through the door, he shakes his wet hair like a dog, and flips droplets on the carpet and the couch where they make little round gray spots on the white sofa. His teeth glint white against his dark lips, his eyes are bright and excited. He walks with jerky movements, as if he’s thrilled over the fact that he’s just destroyed Charlie Swan’s life. 

“Hey, guys,” he greets with a grin. 

The room is silent as every vampire in the room stares at Jacob, glares of anger, disgust, and irritation blatantly clear in how they feel about him at the moment. 

Leah and Seth slip in behind Jacob, in their human forms - for now. Both of their hands are trembling due to the tension in the room, that’s thick like molasses. 

“Rose,” Bella says as she holds out her arms. Wordlessly, Rosalie hands Renesmee to her. “Emmett,” she utters while holding her right arm out, as Renesmee is held in her left. Quietly, Emmett hands Cassimere to her. She presses her children close to her motionless heart. She holds them like a talisman against any rash behavior. Bella knows her son and daughter will keep her rational. She’ll keep them both in her arms until she is positive that her decision to rip Jacob apart is based entirely on rational judgment rather than fury. 

Renesmee and Cassimere are very still and quiet in her arms, watching and listening. Beautiful brown and green eyes take in the tension that settles over the room like a foh. How much did her children understand? Bella wonders. With what Cassimere can do, it wouldn’t truly surprise her if he understood far more than any of them realize. She wouldn’t be surprised either, if Cassimere helps Renesmee in understanding everything that is going on too. Her son and daughter, from what she has been told, share practically everything. 

“Charlie will be here soon.” Jacob says to Bella casually. “When I was leaving, the phone was ringing, so after he talks to whoever, he’ll be heading here, just as a heads up. I’m assuming Alice is going to get you sunglasses or somethin’?”

Bella’s jaw clenches as she glares daggers at Jacob. “You assume  _ way _ too much,” she spits out between her teeth. “What. Have. You.  _ Done _ ?”

Jacob scoffed. It was typical of them to assume he did anything truly horrible. “I didn’t put him in danger. Except from you maybe. But since you’ve got this super control going on, which while it’s not as cool as mind reading, if you ask me, it’s much less exciting, you’ll be fine,” he says in a casual shrug. 

Edward suddenly moves, darting across the room to get in a blink of an eye, to get in Jacob’s face. Although Edward is about half a head shorter than Jacob, the teenager leans away from his staggering anger, as if Edward was towering over him. “That’s just a  _ theory _ , mongrel,” he snarls angrily. “You think we should test it out on  _ Charlie _ ? Did you consider the physical pain you’re putting Bella through, even if she can resist? Or the emotional pain if she doesn’t? I suppose what happens to Bella no longer concerns  _ you _ !” 

Renesmee anxiously presses her fingers to her brother’s cheek, anxiety coloring the replay in his head. Cassimere knows his sister wants to know what is going on. She doesn’t like that their family is upset and that Jacob seems to be the cause of it. She keeps her hand on his cheek, asking him to tell her why everyone is angry that Charlie has been told. 

_ It’ll cause Mama pain _ , Cassimere explains to his sister mentally.  _ She has good control, but it’ll hurt smelling human blood. We haven’t had to, but who knows how we’ll react too, _ he adds with a tiny shrug of his shoulders. He knows who they are talking about. His Mama and everyone else's memories show someone with the name Charlie in them. He knows Charlie is his Mama’s father and that he’s human, just like she had been human four days ago, before having him and Renesmee. 

Cassimere and Renesmee’s attention is caught once again, as they had been still listening in on the conversation going on, when their mother speaks, “What did you tell him about Cassimere and Renesmee?” Bella’s voice still held a razor edge to it. While she did, if slightly, appreciate Charlie knowing, it was too premature to show any gratitude, if she truly felt any, towards Jacob. There is so much still wrong with this situation. Even if Jacob’s intervention had brought out a better reaction in Charlie than she could have ever hoped for, it didn’t take away the danger he was in. 

“Oh yeah, so I told him that you and Edward had inherited two little mouths to feed.” Jacob glances over at Edward. “They’re your orphaned wards - like Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson, and Jason Todd,” he snorts in amusement. “I figured you wouldn’t mind me lying, since it’s all part of the game.” Edward doesn’t react to Jacob in any way, so Jacob continues. “Charlie was past being shocked at this point, but he did ask if you were adopting them. ‘Like a son and daughter? Like I’m sort of a grandfather?’ were his exact words. I told him yes. ‘Congrats, Gramps’, and all that. He even smiled a little.” 

Bella felt like her eyes were stinging again, but not out of fear or anguish this time. Charlie was smiling at the idea of being a grandpa? Charlie was going to meet Cassimere and Renesmee? The thought thrilled and terrified her at the same time. “But they’re changing so fast,” she whispers into the room. 

“I told him that Cassimere and Renesmee are more special than all of us put together,” Jacob says in a soft voice. He stands and walks right up to Bella, waving a hand back at Leah and Seth when they went to follow. Renesmee reaches out for Jacob, but it only causes Bella to hug her more tightly. Cassimere twitched in Bella’s arm. He doesn’t like being so close to Jacob, it makes his nose twitch at the smell of wet dog. He reaches away from his mother and towards his father, who quickly moves over to them. He lifts Cassimere into his arms and holds him against his chest. Edward knows he needs to speak to Cassimere about his reaction towards the shapeshifters, as he’s noticed this happen frequently, but he knows now isn’t the time. 

“I told him, “Trust me, you don’t want to know about this. But if you can ignore all the strange parts, you’re going to be amazed. They're the most wonderful people in the world.’ And then I told him that if he can deal with that, you all would stick around for a while and he would have a chance to get to know them. But if it was too much for him, you would leave. He said as long as no one forced too much information on him, he’d deal.” Jacob stares at Bella with a half smile, waiting for her response. 

“I’m not going to thank you,” she tells him dryly. “You’re still putting Charlie at a huge risk.” 

The Cullen family remains quiet. They haven’t told Bella the complete truth, about the dangers of humans knowing the truth about the Supernatural. There’s a reason why everyone believes they’re folklore and fairytales, myths that don’t exist anymore, or where just fun tales to scare oneself with. 

Bella tries to force herself to remain calm as she listens to the helpful suggestions from Esme, Emmett, and Jasper, on how to attempt to act human. Forgiving Jacob doesn’t mean she forgot what he did. The dangers her father is in, it nags at the back of her mind. But Jacob is still her best friend, and that means she will forgive, but never forget. With Renesmee in her arms, and Edward beside her on the couch, with Cassimere in his arms, she honestly feels like she can do this. 

“Cassimere,” Alice begins as she crouches down in front of her nephew. Beautiful green eyes look at his Aunt. It was clear to see that he was curious. “I’m going to need your help, okay?” She gently says. Cassimere silently nods as he waits for her to continue. “You can See, in ways that I can’t. So I’m going to need your help to See during this visit.” Alice knows that she’s fortunate that her nephew can See as well, and that he’ll be able to share the visions with her or Edward. “I need you to share the visions, if any of them show your Mama having a hard time being around Charlie, along with any danger happening. You can tell me, or your Papa, or Uncle Jasper. Tell any of us in this room,” she says with a reassuring smile. By using the word tell, they all know she means mentally sharing the vision with them. 

_ Okay, Aunt Alice _ , Cassimere promises with a gentle hand touching her cheek. Alice smiles, gently touching the hand on her cheek, before she quickly stands and walks over to Jasper. 

Edward turns on the couch, so he is looking at Bella and Renesmee, and also moves Cassimere so he is now sitting in Bella’s lap, so he can face both of his children. “Renesmee, Cassimere, someone very special is coming to see you and your mother,” he says in a solemn voice. Bella wonders if he expects them to actually understand every word. Do they? Bella can see that the twins are looking back with clear grave eyes. “But he’s not like us, or even like Jacob. We have to be very careful with him. You shouldn’t tell him things the way you tell us.” 

Renesmee touches Edward’s face. Cassimere remains quiet. But he is still recovering from his nightmares, that they haven't been able to discuss yet, not until later that night. They know he has various ways he can communicate, and he knows he can't use any of those means, unless absolutely necessary. 

“Exactly,” he says. “Cassimere,” he looks at his son. “You’re going to be able to See, but you can’t use your other abilities, or any various ways of communication.” He waits for his son to nod at his father’s words. A small gentle hand reaches out to touch Edward, telling him that he won’t do anything. “He’s also going to make you thirsty. But you cannot,  _ you must not _ ,” he stressed this importance, “bite him. He won’t heal like Jacob Renesmee.” They haven’t had any troubles with Cassimere when it came to biting, besides that one time with Jasper. Once he saw and felt the pain he caused his Uncle, he stopped biting to show when he was hungry. Especially once they explained the dangers of him biting could do. Instead, he has shown or told someone when he is hungry. 

“Can they understand you?” Bella whispers to Edward. She is constantly in awe and amazed at her children. She is aware of just how unique and special they are. But they continuously surprise her, with how quickly they’re developing.

“They understand," he assures Bella. Their children are very aware of what is being said and done around them. "You’ll be careful, won’t you Cassimere and Renesmee? You’ll help us?” Edwards questions rhetorically. He knows the twins understand the importance of this, even if he can't read his son's mind. He knows they know that this has to go well.

Renesmee reaches out to touch Edward again. 

“No, I don’t care if you bite Jacob. That’s fine.” Edward replies. 

Jacob chuckles in amusement. He is well used to being Renesmee’s chew toy often enough. He glances over at Cassimere thoughtfully from where he stands in the corner of the room. He knows, or he feels more like, that Renesmee’s older twin brother doesn’t like him or the other shapeshifter’s. Whenever he goes near the other hybrid, Cassimere immediately wants to move away and he can’t figure out why. What has he done to cause the dislike? He knows Cassimere’s opinion matters to Renesmee. She adores her older twin, it’s clear in how often he shows up when she’s communicating. But he hasn’t said anything to her about it, so why does he act like that? 

Cassimere smiles sweetly, the amusement clear in his eyes, lighting them up and showing the diverse green colors that make up his eyes. To a human, they would appear to be an emerald green color. He is truly breathtaking, with how beautiful he is. The reply was silent, he didn't reach out to touch Edward, but from the way he gently touches Cassimere with a smile of his own, it was clear Cassimere had agreed. 

Edward doesn’t acknowledge Jacob’s ruminating. But if the shapeshifters are starting to notice, then the situation definitely needs to be dealt with. He is tempted to tell Jacob to leave, but he knows that he would make some excuse as to why he has to stay. Instead, he concentrates on his family. Cassimere and Renesmee remain held in Bella’s arms, keeping her calm. 

The sound of tires turning off the highway and onto the quiet, damp ground of the Cullen's driveway, catch the vampire's attention. Bella’s breathing spiked and she felt her heart should have been hammering away in her chest. The fact that it  _ wasn’t _ , made her even more anxious, as her body wasn’t having the right responses. Bella forces herself to concentrate on her children’s steady thrumming heartbeat to calm herself. The sounds of the hummingbird beating helped to immediately calm her. 

“Well done, Bella.” Jasper whispers from where he stands with Alice in the dining room. 

Edward tightens his arm around her shoulders. 

“You’re sure?” Bella questions. The other unfinished question, of whether she can withstand the scent of her father’s blood, echoes in the silence of the front room. 

“I’m positive. You can do  _ anything _ ,” he smiles as he leans down and kisses her. It wasn’t a sweet peck on her lips, and it caused Bella’s wild vampiric reactions to catch the newborn off guard. The feel of Edward’s lips against hers was like an addictive shot of chemicals straight into her nervous system. It took all her concentration to remind herself of the babies in her arm. 

Jasper and Cassimere both felt her mood change. “Er, Edward, you might not want to distract her like that right now. She needs to focus,” he remarks. “And keep in mind, that  _ your son _ ,” he stresses out, “can feel the same things I can.”

Those words quickly doused the two of them into logical minds. The last thing they wanted was their innocent son to feel  _ those  _ sorts of emotions. “Oops,” he says as he pulls away. 

Bella laughs in amusement. That had been  _ her  _ line in the beginning, from their very first kiss. “Later,” she replies, and anticipation curls in her stomach. 

“Focus Bella,” Jasper urges. 

“Right.” Bella says as she pushes her nervous feelings away. Charlie, that was the main focus right now. Keep Charlie safe today. We would have all night…

“Bella.” Jasper sighs in a very human manner. He really doesn't want to feel these feelings, and he especially doesn't want his nephew to either. 

“Sorry, Jasper.” Bella winces with a small smile.

Jasper pauses for a moment before speaking again, “I’ll be sure to keep Cassimere here tonight,” he adds with a little twist of his mouth. 

Emmett laughs. He was definitely enjoying the changes in dynamic within their family. Who knew Bella was so amusing? She certainly had been serious as a human. But she had to be, as a delicate little human. 

The sound of Charlie’s cruiser is getting closer and closer, making the small little levity pass and everyone to go still. Bella crosses her legs and practices blinking, feeling awkward and not human at all. The car pulls into the front of the house and idles for a few seconds. It makes Bella wonder and curious if Charlie is as nervous as she was feeling. Then, finally the engine is shut off and the driver side door slams closed. The sound of three steps across the grass is followed by eight steps up the wooden stairs. Four more echoing footsteps across the porch. Then there is silence before the sound of Charlie taking deep breaths in echo. 

_ Knock. Knock. Knock. _

It was time. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can tell, Cassimere is not himself, but he'll recover. Most likely in the next chapter he'll be his adorable, cheerful, mischievous, and lovely self. But his mood honestly fits how I've been feeling and why updating any of my stories is a struggle and takes so long. 
> 
> Anyways, reviews and kudos are appreciated as always.


	8. When The Night Is Over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Developments progress and new troubles may be occurring in the background.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry that this chapter took so long. Real life has definitely gotten me busy lately. With preparing my backyard into an oasis before my youngest nieces 5th birthday, I've been busy with working on it. Then there's everything else going on in the world, and my own health, that makes it difficult to get the energy to write. 
> 
> Anyways! I really hope you all enjoy this chapter. It didn't turn out exactly like I wanted, but no other way wanted to work either. So I hope it meets your expectations. If it doesn't, then I apologize, but I did my best.
> 
> If anyone is curious, I am working on chapters for my other stories, but how I update them will depend on my mood and interest in writing. The next story to be updated may either be A King Of The Road, What Could Have Been, Return To The Beginning, I Feed My Monster Deep Inside, or a few others, but don't take my word as fact, because my interests is often capricious.

Carlisle walks to the front door on quiet feet. His hand grips the doorknob and smoothly opens it to see the unhappy expression of Charlie Swan. The once stressed expression alters to one of welcome, as if someone has switched the channel on a television. “Hello, Charlie,” he greets with an appropriately abashed expression. The lies they had told Charlie, about them being Atlanta at the Center for Disease Control, made it very obvious to Charlie that he was lied to. 

“Carlisle,” Charlie greets him stiffly. “Where’s Bella?” He tries not to think about the phone call he received from his ex-wife, who seemed hysterical and adamant that she and her new husband Phil come to visit. 

Edward stiffens as he listens to Charlie's thoughts and silently curses to himself that Bella’s mother will be coming to visit. This was not good. 

“Right here, Dad,” Bella calls out and grimaces after speaking. Her voice sounded very wrong. It especially hasn’t helped that she used up some of her air supply. She quicks gulps to refill it and is extremely relieved that Charlie’s scent hasn’t saturated the room yet. 

Charlie walks into the living room and freezes. His expression blanks and informs everyone that Bella’s voice is extremely off. His eyes zero in on her and they widen. It’s clear to everyone that the expressions flickering across his face, the shock, disbelief, pain, loss, fear, angst, suspicion, and more pain, displays just _ how _different Bella has become to the mortal mind. 

Cassimere watches this new human, his mama’s father, his grandfather, with interest. He has never smelt something so delicious, as he has this new person. He inhales deeply, and feels his throat burn, much alike to how a fire must feel like, scorching his throat. Venom pools in his mouth and he leans forward, away from the scent of his mama and the safety of her throat, to get a closer smell to Charlie. Cassie is halted in his efforts, by his mama gently halting he and Renesme’s efforts with a gentle squeeze. 

_ He smells really good_, Renesmee projects to her brother with interest blatantly clear in her tone. _ It hurts too though_, she adds with a mental frown. 

Cassimere projects his agreement to his twin sister as he focuses back in on the sound of his parents and grandfather speaking. 

“This is them then. The orphans Jacob says you’re adopting.”

_ We should tell him the truth, _Cassimere projects to his sister, while purposefully ensuring their papa can’t hear them. He knows this will catch his attention, but he doesn’t really care at the moment. The grownup conversations are _ boring_. He wants something interesting to happen. 

_ Papa and Mama won’t like that_, Renesmee replies in reminder to what their Papa had told them earlier. Although it wasn’t much of a warning, she felt she should forewarn her older twin. _ But...okay. How should we do it_?

_ I have just the plan_, Cassimere replies with a mischievous little smile that, had the adult vampires been paying attention to them, would have caused great concern. 

* * *

Jasper worries greatly as he feels a surge of mischief and delight coming from his niece and nephew, particularly his nephew. _ Edward! _ He thinks loudly, clear urgency in his mental voice as he looks to his adoptive brother. 

“They’re....they’re, well, they’re certainly beautiful.” Charlie is saying as he looks at Cassimere and Renesmee, who had briefly sneaked a peek at the man who was their grandfather, not that Charlie knew that. 

“Yes,” Edward agrees with a nod. _ Yes Jasper? _ He asks with curiosity.

“This is kind of a big responsibility. You two are just starting a life together.” Charlie reminds the couple with a raised eyebrow. 

_ The twins, and I’m assuming this is Cassimere’s idea, are about to cause some shenanigans, if you don’t put a stop to it, _ the Southern Vampire warns as he casually adjusts himself as a human would, from where he sits besides Alice at the dining room table, who stiffens beside him as she attempts to See past what the twins will cause. 

“What else could we do?” Edward questions as he brushes his fingers lightly over Renesme’s cheek. His thumb touches her lips for just a moment - as a reminder. Bella confusingly, although she doesn’t show it, allows Edward to take Cassimere into his arms. The little boy pouts as his father holds him against his chest and shoulder. “Would you have refused them?” 

_ Whatever you are thinking Cassimere Cullen, now is not the time, _Edward warns his son firmly. _ Charlie does not, and should not, be told anymore of our world than he already knows. _

_ How did you know? _ The little boy glumly questions his father as he buries his face into his father’s shoulder, hiding his facial features from Charlie. He knows that his grandfather isn’t supposed to know what they look like too much, or it’ll give them away. However, what his father doesn’t know, won’t hurt anyone. 

_ You and your sister are not as sneaky as you think you are, _Edward replies to his son. 

“Hmph, well,” Charlie shakes his head absently and merely shrugs as he looks between the twins. He feels a niggling at the back of his mind as he looks at the messy dark brown hair of the baby boy in Edward’s arms. “Jacob says they’re twins,” he remarks as he looks between Bella and Edward and the children they are. “Jake says you call them Nessie and Cassie?”

“No, we don’t.” Bella replies swiftly, her voice is sharp and piercing. “Their names are Cassimere and Renesmee.” 

Charlie focuses back on his daughter. It’s clear he’s concerned for his daughter and the situation she has found herself in. “How do you feel about this? Maybe Carlisle and Esme can -” 

“They’re mine.” Bella firmly says. Her tone is resolute and obstinate. “I _ want _ them,” she adds with such zeal, that it’s clear to Charlie that there is no changing his daughter’s mind.

Cassimere turns his head to the side, and catches his sister’s eye. A small smile curls the twins lips as they in unison turn to look at their grandfather. 

The reaction is immediate. 

Charlie gasps and his eyes dart between the babies. His eyes soak in the chocolate brown eyes of Renesmee, that are his and Bella’s eye color, while the dark brown hair color Cassimere has, is his and Bella’s hair color, the auburn tone of hair that Renesmee has is all Edward’s, and the green eyes of Cassimere, Charlie wonders where those eyes came from, perhaps Edward? The facial features the twins have, it’s clear that those are from Bella and Edward too. 

Charlie begins to hyperventilate. His lips tremble and his hands shake as he begins to mouth numbers. The supernatural creatures in the room clearly see that he is counting backwards, trying to fit nine months into a month. The vampires and shifters know his attempts are futile, as they evidence right in front of him makes little sense. 

Jacob stands from where he sits and pats Charlie on the back. He leans down to whisper something in his ear, only Charlie doesn’t know that everyone in the room can hear it. “Need to know, Charlie. It’s okay, I promise.” 

Charlie swallows thickly and then nods in a short manner. His eyes are ablaze as they land on Edward. It’s clear that he’s fed up with the lies and secrecy. He steps closer to where Edward sits, with Cassimere in his arms, now facing the room with his back leaning against his father’s chest. “I don’t want, nor do I need, to know everything, but I’m done with the lies!”

“I’m sorry,” Edward says calmly, “but it’s better if you know the public story, more than you need to know the truth. If you are going to be a part of this secret, the public story is the one that matters. It’s to protect Bella, Cassimere, and Renesmee, as well as the rest of us. Can you go along with the lies for them?”

_ Do you think they know we did that on purpose? _Renesmee projects to her brother. 

_ Nope_, Cassimere replies to his sister with a curious look to his parents. _ He’s someone new that smells really good. We can’t be really blamed for being curious, _he reasons to Renesmee. His sister merely projects her agreement before their grandfather catches their attention, having finished his conversation with their parents. 

Charlie crouches down in between Edward and Bella, his eyes drink in the beautiful little beings held in his daughter’s and son-in-law’s arms. He’s breathless at just how stunning the twins are. “Wow,” he utters in amazement, “How old are they?”

Before Bella can say something, Edward speaks up, “Three months,” he says and then adds haltingly, “rather, they’re the size of a three-month-old, more or less. They’re younger in some ways, and more mature in others.”

With deliberation, Renesmee and Cassimere wave at Charlie with charming little smiles.

Charlie blinks episodically at the twins. 

“You get used to it,” Edward says dryly at Charlie’s quick look towards him.

Charlie squints his eyes at Edward, as if he doesn’t truly trust his words, before turning to look back again at the twins. “I suppose I should be,” he agrees grudgingly. Not at the fact that he will be spending more time with his grandchildren, but rather that he is trusting Edward’s _ word_, which hasn’t been a good one thus far. 

Cassimere and Renesmee, along with the other supernatural creatures, freeze at the loud exclamation Emmett suddenly makes over the Gators finally getting a touchdown. Jacob, Charlie, and the other shifters jump at the noise. 

“Florida winning?” Charlie questions after he recovers and his pounding heart resettles back to it’s normal beating pattern. He might as well get used to them all, especially if he’s going to be hanging around them more often. He wants to know his grandchildren and that means being around the otherness that comes with the Cullen’s and Jacob. 

**Evening**

“I should warn you, Bella, that before I came here, Renee called me hysterical and adamant on coming here to see you.” Charlie begins to say. A feeling of dread settles in the pit of her stomach. Whatever has her mother reacting in such a way, will lead to trouble for her and her family. 

“Oh,” Bella replies numbly. How is she supposed to respond to that? She loves her mother, but her mother is a rather fainthearted individual. This sort of world is not something that his mother could handle. So why is she suddenly coming to Forks? Does she somehow know what happened? Bella shoves the thought away. That’s not possible. There’s no way his mother could feasibly know about vampires and shifters...right?

As Bella is saying goodbye to her father, inside the room, Alice is holding Cassimere in her arms as the baby boy slumbers peacefully. He is undisturbed by visions, but is instead dreaming of his family and Mate, who is coming ever closer to Forks. Jasper lays with his head in Alice’s lap, his arms casually rest on his stomach. His amber eyes gaze lovingly up at his Mate and continues to sooth his nephew in an effort to keep bad dreams and visions from haunting the baby boy.

Bella steps back into the living room after saying her goodbyes to Charlie, and watching as he truly realizes just how Other, the Cullen’s are as they don’t try to hide it from Charlie anymore, and walks over to Jasper with determination. The other vampires, and Jacob, turn to look at Bella with interest. “I think now is as good a time as any to talk about what happened earlier with Cassimere,” she says with concern clear in her eyes. She hasn’t been able to forget about it all day. Now that evening is beginning to draw closer, she feels that it’s time. 

All eyes turn to Jasper for answers. He sits up from his Mate’s lap and instead wraps his arm around Alice’s waist in his own desire for comfort. “I believe the foremost thing that needs to be discussed is Cassimere’s mate.” Jasper begins with a small smirk. He knows that his words will create relief and happiness for his family, as everyone within the family has had some concern in regards to Cassimere having a Mate. 

Cassimere awakens at the feeling of emotions that depict determination and intent. As well as the sound of his Mama and Uncle Jasper speaking. He sticks his tongue out at his Uncle, for bringing up his ever approaching Mate. Jasper’s smirk merely grows at the reaction he receives. He’s pleased to see that his nephew is acting like his happy, mischievous, and playful self. He did not like seeing or feeling Cassimere upset. 

“His _ Mate_?” Bella questions in shock. Her red eyes, that are slowly becoming a burnt red color, as she begins her vegetarian diet, turns to look at her son. 

“He’s on his way here.” Jasper replies with a chuckle. “From what Cassimere told me, he should be here sometime tonight or early tomorrow morning.” 

Carlisle and Esme smile at the news. They had some concerns that their grandson would be lonely, without a soulmate to endure his life with. It can be lonely, when one didn’t have their other half to experience a long life with. They are happy to hear that he isn’t going to be alone. After living as long as they have, they have no issues with homosexual relationships, as love was love, and there is nothing wrong with love, no matter who it’s with. 

Rosalie and Emmett, who have taken to sitting on the loveseat together, rather than underneath the staircase, look at their nephew with their own relief. They too had been worried over whether their nephew would be alone in his life. There is only so much someone could take being alone, before they start closing themselves off. To know that they didn’t have to worry about Cassimere going through that, left them glad for the little boy. 

Alice and Jasper are just as happy for their nephew. Alice has known, somewhat, that her nephew has a soulmate out in the world, but she has never been able to clearly see who it is. To know that Cassimere has his other half, one who will protect and cherish him as he should be, leaves Alice feeling a bubbly thrill of glee at her nephew having another wrapped around his little finger. 

Bella and Edward are a little surprised and shocked that their son has a soulmate. They worried he would feel the loneliness that some vampires, who have not been able to find their soulmate yet, would go through. To know that their little miracle wouldn’t have to go through that sort of pain left the couple feeling relieved. The new parents are not disgusted or upset that their son has a male soulmate. They are worried however with how their son’s soulmate will react with Cassimere being a hybrid. 

_ His name is Benjamin. _ Cassimere projects to his family. Bella stands beside Edward with Renesmee in her arms. The twins greet each other with a smile and grip each other’s hand in a silent sign of greeting and communication Renesmee’s way. His younger twin has already known about his soulmate. Renesmee knows more about Cassimere’s soulmate than everyone else in the house. The twins share everything together, although the little boys' thoughts regarding the shapeshifters have not been shared. He knows how fond Renesmee is of Jacob and the pack and he doesn’t want to cause a fight between them about it. 

“Is there anything we should know regarding your soulmate?” Edward asks his son. His voice is calm and soothing, showing only acceptance to his son. Cassimere can feel and see that his parents, aunts, uncles, and grandparents only express and feel acceptance, happiness, and relief for his news. 

It feels as if a weight has fallen from Cassimere that he hadn’t realized was there. The acceptance and happiness he receives at the confession makes the heaviness he felt from his other visions lessen. He is still upset about what he had Seen. His visions almost always happen as he has seen them, so to see half of his family be killed by the Volturi, leaves him feeling sad and uneasy. Cassimere isn’t going to allow Death to take them. He will do whatever is needed to ensure their survival, even if it means confronting Death itself. 

_ He’s from Egypt and has a twin brother who’s also a vampire. _ Cassimere explains, before he hesitates to continue. How will they take it? Knowing that his mate likes drinking human blood, rather than animals? _ He also drinks human blood, _he adds. He has no problems with this fact. Cassimere himself prefers human blood to animal blood. He wonders if he could drink human blood still, if he did it through another means. 

The dark brown haired hybrid considers this thought as his family discusses the news that his mate is a vampire who prefers human blood. Cassimere knows there are other types of “supernatural” creatures hidden throughout the world. He has seen this in his other visions, ones he hasn't shown his Uncle. He is hesitant on how they will react to _ that _ information too. Cassimere had been both awed and scared to see that things like witches, warlocks, demons, deities, Demi-gods, Nephilim, Angels, other types of hybrids, other types of vampires, werewolves, and shapeshifters, as well as various mythical species, exist. 

The thing that truly frightens him most, is the lycanthropes that he Saw. The real werewolves from myths and legends. Not the shapeshifters like Jacob and his pack, but the True Blood's. The lycanthropes that lose control three days a month on a full moon night. The ones that have the ability to kill a vampire, any breed of vampire that faces them, with a single bite. Cassimere doesn’t like Seeing those beasts. And they certainly are beasts in a way that worries him with their sheer monstrous size. The only reason he knows all this information is because he has gotten it from his papa, grandfather Carlisle, and Uncle Jasper. Those are the three that he knows _ always _ has information about myths, legends, and folklore of supernatural creatures. 

“However, there are two truly concerning matters that we need to concern ourselves with.” Jasper says from his spot beside his wife and mate. Silence descends between them all, as the family of vampires, and shapeshifter, turn to look at him. “We truly do need to heed caution regarding allowing Cassimere and Renesmee outside,” he begins as his concerned golden eyes look between the fraternal twins. “Cassimere Saw that Irene would discover them, and believe them to be vampire children,” he continues. Edward looks intently at his brother, already seeing the vision for himself as it plays out in Jasper’s mind. “She runs off before she can be stopped, and runs to the Volturi.” 

A thick silence descends over the family of vampires and Jacob. It is a heavy and uneasy feeling of emotions that fluctuate between them. Jasper strengthens his mental shields, something that Cassimere is beginning to show him how to do, and allows the older vampire to feel less conflicted by bloodlust and emotional turmoil. It still amazes him that his young nephew would be aware of how to do something like this, as he hasn’t been alive for that long. “Aro uses this as an excuse to forcefully gain control over those of us who are especially gifted,” the blonde haired vampire feels the very human urge to rub his face and sigh in stress. This is not something he wishes for his family to have to deal with.

The family are unaware of Cassimere’s distant gaze as his mind connects to another that has just stepped onto Cullen property. His family is so distracted with their concerns, that they have just been informed about, that they immediately freeze at an unfamiliar and accented voice remarking from the front doorway. 

“There’s a way to circumvent this, yes?” 

The Cullen’s and Jacob immediately turn to face their intruder, only to pause at Cassimere’s mental exclamation. _ Benjamin! _The family freeze at the loud voice in their heads and study the new vampire intently. 

“I apologize for just coming in unannounced, but my Little Mate said it was fine.” Benjamin says with curiosity clear in his ruby red eyes. Those red eyes connect with beautiful green eyes, and everything finally feels _ right _in the world. As if everything has aligned and clicked into place. Too long has he been alone and now he is finally here and so close to his Mate. He is honestly surprised at how young he appears to be, but he has a feeling that it will be explained to him. 

“Of course he did,” Edward replies sardonically and it is clear in his expression and facial features. Those golden eyes look down at the innocent expression his son is giving him, from where he is held by Alice. “I’m not falling for that imp,” he gently teases Cassimere with a fond roll of his eyes. He lifts his child from Alice’s arms and holds him in his own. 

_ Love you papa_, Cassimere cheekily replies at his father’s humorous response. He knows his father isn’t angry or exasperated with him, not yet anyways, but Cass knows that his family is beginning to become immune to his brand of mischievousness. _ I would like to go to Benjamin please_, he requests with a sweet smile to his father. 

_ After we explain everything to him Cassimere, then I will let you go to him, _Edward compromises with a sternness that tells his son that he won’t be able to talk him out of his decision. 

“Benjamin, my name is Edward Cullen,” he begins as he steps forward with Cassimere still in his arms. “I’m Cassimere’s father. Beside me is my wife, Bella, Cassimere’s mother. In her arms is Renesmee, Cassimere’s twin sister.” Edward says as he wraps his free arm around Bella’s waist. “Standing in front of the couch is Carlisle and Esme. They are considered our adopted parents, to the humans,” he continues to explain. He knows that Benjamin will bring no harm to those that Cassimere considers family. It is not feasible for a supernatural creature to consider harming their Other Half, or even contemplate hurting those they consider family. It goes against the very essence. “Beside them is Rosalie and Emmett and Jasper and Alice are standing by the staircase. They are Cassimere’s Aunts and Uncles.” 

Benjamin follows Edward’s introduction with his eyes. He greets each vampire with a polite nod of his head and a hello. His red eyes finally land back on Edward and Cassimere, his Little Mate. It is near impossible to tear his eyes from his Other Half for very long. The draw he feels towards his Mate is strong and near impossible to resist. Not that he has any desire to do so. A smile curls his lips upwards, and it is a beautiful smile that heightens his handsome features. “It’s a pleasure to meet you all,” he says in his accented voice. It sounds Egyptian, and the new vampire appears to have the typical characteristics of an Egyptian as well. 

“I am particularly happy to meet you, Little Mate.” Benjamin greets Cassimere with another striking smile. 

_ I’m happy to finally meet you too Benjamin_, Cassimere greets with an answering smile that leaves Benjamin amazed at the breathtaking radiance of it. His Little Mate is absolutely stunning with his flawlessly pale skin, dark brown, nearly black hair, and beautiful green eyes in a color he has never actually seen in a brilliant green shade of eyes before. Never has he ever come across someone as beautiful as Cassimere. While his Mate’s twin sister is beautiful as well, Cassimere has his complete and utter attention. However, as Cassimere is so young, there is no sexual attraction, it won’t be until he is a physical age to be acceptable. Rather, it is admiration, but not in an infatuated way. Like how one might remark upon the beauty of an individual as fact. 

“I can hear their heartbeats, and yet they appear to have characteristics of a vampire?” Benjamin questions as he quietly walks over to where Edward stands with his Little Mate. The other vampire can feel the other's eyes watching him as he nears Cassimere. 

Edward hesitantly allows Cassimere to be handed over to Benjamin, where he adjusts his hold easily around the little boy. It was immediate and easily detected, the bond between Benjamin and Cassimere. His son rests his head against Benjamin’s shoulder, and even if they are not informed, Edward knows that his son is showing Benjamin how he came to be and what has been going on over the last four days. It is displayed in the utter stillness of Benjamin. 

“That is quite a myriad of information.” Benjamin says with surprise visible in his expression. “Thank you for giving me the answers to my questions Little Mate,” he tells Cassimere with a fond and soft smile. “As I questioned earlier, there is a way to circumvent Cassimere and his sister being discovered, yes?” The last thing he wants, and he is sure his Mate’s family feels the same way, is drawing the attention of the Volturi before the children are old enough to defend themselves. 

“What if we go to the Delani Coven or invite them here?” Bella suggests as she looks between her family and Benjamin. This isn’t how she thought she would meet her son’s Mate, but she’s just glad it isn’t during a worse time that they have their first meeting.

“That could work.” Carlisle hesitantly agrees. “We should invite them here. It will be Irina and her Mate Laurent,” at the name everyone in the room, besides Benjamin and the twins, tense. They still remember when Laurent was a part of James’ coven. The last they saw of him was two years ago. He hasn’t come back to Forks or La Push, since he left that final time. “Carmen and her Mate Eleazar,” he could still remember meeting him when he visited the Volturi coven. “Kate and her Mate Garrett, who I’ve been told met Garrett when she went travelling a year ago, and lastly Tanya who met her Mate Zander recently.” 

Every vampire in the room considers this new information. Many of them didn’t realize that Kate and Tanya found their Mates within the last two years. “Should we warn them ahead of time?” Rosalie asks in concern. They all remember the stories of when Tanya, Kate, and Irina’s adoptive mother and Sire Sasha, created an immortal child. The horror tales of Vasilii, who had slaughtered an entire village, and caught the attention of the Volturi, is infamous among their community of vampires. Sasha and Vasilii had been executed, because of the dangers of the immortal child created for the vampiric community. Tanya, Kate, and Irina had been witnesses to the execution and were saved for the fact they had no idea about Vasilii. Since that day, so long ago, the sister’s obeyed the laws for fear of punishment. 

“It won’t be easy.” Jasper chimes in with a frown. It will be difficult to let the Delani Coven be aware of the twins, without them panicking and automatically assuming that Cassimere and Renesmee are immortal children. 

“We’ll have to prepare.” Esme adds as the group begin to converse among each other in preparation of a plan. 

**Night**

_ I’m really happy you're here Benji, _ Cassimere projects to Benjamin in his soft bell-like voice. _ I didn’t know why I kept seeing you. Until Uncle Jasper answered my questions about Mates_, he continues with a sweet smile. _ I’m glad you're mine and I’m yours _. 

_ I’m happy to be here as well Cassie, _Benjamin replies in his thoughts. It amazes him that his Little Mate is so extraordinary. He is absolutely awestruck and enthralled with Cassimere. Although he is obviously still naïve or not knowledgeable of various things in life, Benjamin looks forward to being there to teach Cassimere of the world and the things that live in it. 

_ Can we play a game_? Cassimere questions as he comfortably rests against Benjamin's shoulder. His nap near the end of his grandfather Charlie’s visit gave him some energy, but he’s starting to feel tired again. He yawns as his eyes blink heavily. 

“Of course, Little Mate. What kind of game do you want to play?” 

_ We ask each other questions and answer them, _Cassimere says with a glimmer in his eyes that shows he’s very excited to play a game. 

Benjamin smiles fondly down at his Little Mate. He is more than willing to play this game, if it makes Cassimere this excited. “It sounds like a fantastic idea.” He replies with a gentle chuckle. He gently taps Cassie’s nose. “Why don’t you begin?” 

_ Okay! _ He agrees eagerly with a cute little smile forming. _ What’s your favorite color? _ Cassimere asks with curiosity shining bright in his eyes. 

“Hmm, I would say a dark green, like an emerald.” Benjamin says with a smile. His favored color is not unlike his Little Mate’s eye color, if human eyes are looking into them. 

_ Really? Like my eyes? _ Cassimere asks with a bright smile. _ Grandpa Charlie said my eyes look like emeralds, but I don’t really know what an emerald looks like, and Papa says that humans see my eyes like that color, but other vampires would see it as various green colors_, he explains in a rapid spiel. 

“Your eyes are very beautiful, Cassimere,” he says with warmth. “Emeralds look like this.” Benjamin thinks of the emerald he had discovered many years ago with his brother. 

_ It’s pretty,_ Cassimere decides as he watches the memory Benjamin projects. _ Your turn. _

“What is your favorite color?” Benjamin asks attentively. 

A frown curls Cassimere’s lips downward as his eyebrows furrowed. _ I don’t know_, he replies with sadness. _ I haven’t seen a lot of colors, besides what’s inside the house and outback. And when Uncle Jazz and I went to this clearing last night. _

“Perhaps we should remedy that by taking a walk around the woods, hmm?” The older vampire suggests as he smoothly stands from the porch and glances over his shoulder as Jasper and Alice step out onto the porch. “Care to join us?” He inquires with a raised eyebrow. He understands plainly why they are joining him and Cassimere. While Edward and Jasper have a clear reading on him, they are all worried about Cassimere’s vision happening earlier, if he and his Little Mate walk around the property. 

“We’d love to!” Alice cheerfully replies as she skips over to her new family member in their coven. She looks forward to getting to know Benjamin. From what she can see, with what he’s wearing, he has fantastic taste in clothes. 

“Lead the way,” Jasper agrees with a nod and gesture for Benjamin to lead on. 

Bella and Edward watch as their son, Benjamin, Alice, and Jasper disappear into the woods surrounding the property. While they are concerned about them being outside, it is dark enough out that they can hopefully obscure themselves into the shadows if they have to. They’re just thrilled to see Cassimere so happy after he was effected so gravely from what he had seen.

“We never did discuss that important matter Jasper mentioned.” Bella suddenly realizes. They had all been consumed with creating various plans on how they could inform the Delani Coven about the twins, that they had completely forgotten about the second concern Jasper had.

“We’ll talk about it when they get back.” Edward replies as he wraps his arm around Bella’s waist. Renesmee rests blissfully in her mama’s arms, since she is completely tired out from meeting her grandpa Charlie. With a smile the pair walk back into the house to wait for the quartet to come back, unaware that their lives would once again be shaken by news that they could have never anticipated happening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can see, Cassimere is coming back into his mischievous, playful, and happy little self. He's definitely thrilled with having Benjamin around and there will be more interactions between them in the next chapter.
> 
> As always, reviews and kudos are appreciated. XD

**Author's Note:**

> As always I picture the Cullen’s, Jacob and Seth a little differently than in the movies. Their playby’s are below…
> 
> Carlisle Cullen – Ewan McGregor || Esmee Cullen – Kate Beckinsale 
> 
> Edward Cullen – Henry Cavill || Isabella Swan – Megan Fox 
> 
> Jasper Hale – Jackson Rathbone || Alice Cullen – Rachel Leigh Cook
> 
> Emmett Cullen – Kellan Lutz || Rosalie Hale – Joanna Krupa
> 
> Cassimere Marcello Jarred Cullen – Chandler Canterbury (Child), Dylan Sprayberry (Teen) and Ian Somerhalder (Adult, Damon Salvatore Season 2 of TDV) I imagine Cassimere having bright green eyes, as Edward had green eyes when he was a human.
> 
> Renesmee Carlie Cullen – Mackenzie Foy (Child), Victoria Justice (Teen) and Nina Dobrev (Adult, Elena Gilbert Season 2 TDV)
> 
> Jacob Black – Steven Strait || Seth Clearwater – Tyler Posey || Leah Clearwater - Julia Jones
> 
> Kareem - Bruno Mars || Tia - Angela Sarafyan || Benjamin - Rami Malek
> 
> Charlie Swan - Billy Burke || Sue Clearwater - Alex Rice
> 
> Renee Dwyer - Sarah Clarke || Philip Dwyer - Matt Bushell
> 
> Death – Julian Richings


End file.
